


I smile, then cry and then I hear for you.

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Depressed Episodes, M/M, Manic Episodes, Psychotic Episodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Robert begins to show signs of having Bipolar in January. He starts spending more and more as his manic and depressive episodes sometimes turns into a psychotic episode.How will people notice the uncharacteristic changes in Robert? Or will they have a blind eye and not comment about it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Changed title and summary ** 
> 
> This will be a multi chapter fic! 
> 
> Again I’ve Googled about Bipolar disorders and the websites say the moods change quickly and can go from happy to sad to the next day. My mums friend shows signs of Bipolar, being very happy in the day to being depressed or low later on, I’m putting that into this fic as well. 
> 
> I am deeply sorry if i have done anything wrong and got things incorrect, I did not mean to do it.  
> I will do more research and watch videos about Bipolar to have a wider knowledge about the disorder. 
> 
> In this I’m thinking it might be slow burn? So, just letting you guys know there. 
> 
> Ross is only involved in a scene later on in chapters, and Pete is Robs mate, he is there in later chapters. Soz if you are not an Barton fan, please don’t let that put you off though. I’ll understand if you honestly can’t stand them. 
> 
> I hope people enjoy this? Sorry for my terrible writing, and if I don’t show Rob being manic or sad shows in the story. 
> 
> God I think I’ve written more in the notes than the actual story, lol. 
> 
> Okay, enjoy!

“ We should book a holiday! “ Robert said sounding very happy as he sat down next to Aaron on the couch, with his computer. 

Aaron looked at Robert little bit startled because his husband just appeared out of nowhere.   
“ A holiday? When exactly?“ Aaron asked confused. 

“ I was thinking July or June if we could go to the South of Italy. apparently they have really good weather during those two months. “ Robert said talking a tad bit fast like he has had 10 cups of coffee. He frantically types onto his computer. even the clicks are fast paced. 

Aaron frowned wondering what has gotten into his husband. Why is he so overly happy?  
“ isn’t it a bit too soon to start booking holidays in January?” Aaron said confused. 

Robert huffed and rolled his eyes annoyed. “ Aaron I’m only looking at holidays! It was meant to be for us and Liv as a nice break, but your just bein’ so grumpy about it! “ Robert raised his voice a little bit looking at Aaron when he suddenly stood up putting his hands onto his hips. 

Aaron frowned at the sudden change in Robert, one minute he is too happy and the next he’s angry? “ Rob all I’m sayin’ is maybe it’s just a bit early, July is 7 months away. “ Aaron said gently not wanting to start an argument. 

Robert relaxed and sat down next to his husband and kissed his cheek. “ I know that, it’s just I want us to have a nice break that’s all. “ Robert said softly, like his angry mood just went over his head, forgotten about. 

“ I know but maybe leave it for now yeh? “ Aaron said softly and gently. 

“ Okay. “ Robert said happy again as he agreed and left to go upstairs disappearing out of sight. 

Aaron sat back against the couch totally confused about what just happened. Robert comes down into the living room too happy, yes that’s fine but it seemed like a uncomfortable too happy. And then the next minute he was annoyed and angry, turned back to normal again. Aaron found it weird but he let it go not wanting to dwell on the sudden changes, but deep down he knows that isn’t really normal. 

***

“ Liv, what do you want to do today? “ Robert asked Liv at the table a while later from this morning with Aaron, talking about holidays. 

“ Erm I don’t know. “ Liv said. 

“ Come on your 16 years old, you should be living your life to the full not be staying in all day.” Robert said with a big smile on his face. 

Liv looked awkward. “ there isn’t anything to do. “ 

“ There’s loads we could be doing as a family! We could go camping! “ Robert said excitedly as he smiled even wider, before frowning at Liv’s paled expression. “ It’ll be fun won’t it? All of us could be bonding more and watchin’ the stars! “ He said searching on Google for camping sites. 

“ It’s January. It would be freezing. “ Liv stated. 

“ what would be freezing? “ Aaron said walking into the kitchen frowning at Robert’s laptop screen seeing him looking at tents. 

“ Robert wants us to go camping in January. “ Liv says simply looking at her brother. 

“ Camping? “ Aaron said confused, not long ago they discussed about holidays now camping? 

“ Yeh. It would be so nice camping under the stars! Having no WiFi and no phones. We can just communicate by talking to each other without using technology! “ Robert said, over joyed by the idea. He looked between the two siblings and got up the wooden chair scrapping against the floor.   
“ god why do you two have to always be so grumpy? Can’t you just have a bloody smile on your face for a fucking moment?! “ Robert said angry as he grabbed his leather jacket and phone, storming out as he slammed the door shut. 

Aaron and Liv shared concerning looks after watching the scene that played out in font of them. “ What’s wrong with him? “ Liv asked confused and concerned by Robert’s weird out of character behaviour. 

Aaron sat down at the table looking at his sister. “ I don’t know Liv. He was like that earlier on, happy then angry and happy again. “ Aaron said worried. 

“ but it’s so out of character! He wouldn’t just get angry out of nowhere! Actually he rarely gets angry at things like that. “ Liv said thinking back over the years when they discussed holidays or trips out. 

“ I know. But I just don’t want to wind him up even further. I don’t know what to do. “ Aaron said, feeling so helpless. 

*** 

Aaron got up walked into the bedroom to find Robert laying on his side staring into space. He frowned wondering why his husband hasn’t gotten up yet, he is usually up by 10 ‘ o ‘ clock on a Wednesday morning. 

“ Rob? Why aren’t you up yet? “ Aaron asked bending down on Robert’s side of the bed. He gently stroked his cheek. 

“ Don’t want to get out of bed. Just want to hide away from everyone. “ Robert said quietly sounding hollow. 

“ What do you mean? “ Aaron asked worried not understanding how Robert is like this when only yesterday he was happy. 

“ I just feel like I want to disappear from here. I feel hopeless. “ Robert said flatly. 

“ What’s made ya feel like that?” 

“ I just hate myself so much. The things I do and act. I literally have no mates, who wants me around anyway? . “ Robert said sounding bitter. 

“ Rob, don’t say that! You have me and your family here we want you around. “ Aaron said scared that his husband is saying these things about himself. 

“ doesn’t matter. “ Robert said, now looking at Aaron he smiles gently. Robert gets up and gets changed into his baggy sweatpants and over sized hoodie. He walks downstairs with Aaron following him with a concerned look on his face. 

“ Aren’t you not going into work today? I thought you had important meetings today? With that client? “ Aaron asked looking at his husband half sitting, half laying on the couch. Robert put on the tv started watching grand designs. 

“ Not going in. “ 

“ why? You were banging on about this for months! “ Aaron said. 

Robert shrugs his shoulders not looking remotely interested in missing the most important client they have ever had.   
“ Don’t feel like it. I don’t have any energy, to do anything. “ 

“ Do you want me to stay with ya? “ Aaron asked rubbing his husbands neck. 

“ no point you being here as well is there? Both missing work. “ Robert grumped but sounding emotionless as well. 

“ Right okay. “ hiding the hurt.   
“ well If you need anything just ring me okay? “ Aaron said kissed Robert’s cheek as Robert nodded his head. 

The rest of the day Aaron thinks about his husband about what he said about people probably not wanting him around. That made Aaron so worried because why would he think like that for? what brought this on? 

*** 

“ Hiya. “ Liv said when she walked into the house, throwing her college bag over to the stairs. She went into the kitchen got herself packet of prawn cocktail crisps. “ You haven’t been to work today? “ Liv asked confused only just realising Robert isn’t normally here at 3pm. Another thing that is weird, Robert is just laying on the couch with his feet on top of the coffee table, with crisp packets scattered around him. 

Robert shrugged his shoulders, carrying on watching mind numbing tv. “ Didn’t want to. “ He said truthfully. 

“ why? You love working! Are you ill? “ She asked noticing the baggy hoodie and sweatpants. She sat down on the armrest looking at the tv screen, seeing what Robert is watching. 

“ no not ill. Just didn’t have the energy to go in that’s all. So, I decided to watch tv. “ 

“ For all day? “ 

“ Yeh. “ 

“ You haven’t left the house all day? “ Liv said surprised. 

“ No. no reason to go out is there? “ Robert said looking at the girl sitting on the armrest eating crisps. 

“ Suppose not. “ Liv said flatly.   
“ what have you been watching then? “ 

“ Nothing. “ Robert said flicking through the channels with a bored expression on his face. 

“ Wait. “ she said quickly, grabbing the remote off Robert, who didn’t put up a fight, going back onto the channel he went off. “ You love Star Wars! Why aren’t you watching this? “ 

“ it’s boring. “ he said simply. 

“ I’m sorry. You just said Star Wars the programme you love is boring? Are you okay? “ Liv said said being serious not even being her usual sarcastic self around Robert. 

Robert shrugged his shoulders. “ yeh. “ he said flatly, sounding like he is not up for a conversation, as he is not attempting to speak to Liv at all. Not because he is being rude but because he doesn’t have the physical energy to do anything 

Liv nods her head leaves Robert on his own as she goes to her room. 

About 20 minutes later Aaron came in, kicking off his muddy boots and throwing his oily jacket over the hanger and left the hall in a bit of a mess. Eh he’ll sort it out after, he thought to himself. “ Hello. “ Aaron said giving his husband a kiss on the cheek, as he leaned over the couch wrapping his arms around Robert’s neck, he gently strokes his neck with a thumb. “ Have you been here all day? “ 

Robert nodded his head, leaning his back back against Aaron’s shoulder. “ Yeh. I haven’t got any energy to move, and I’m tired but not enough to sleep. “ 

“ Maybe because you haven’t been eating properly. “ Aaron said looking at the empty crisp packets on the couch. “ you need a proper meal, Rob. “ he said gently noticing how Robert’s leg is bouncing up and down fast and also his finger tapping his thigh. Aaron frowns wondering why Roberts being anxious? Nervous for. 

“ Don’t want a meal. “ Robert says. 

“ but happy to eat more crisps?” Aaron says watching Robert eat few crisps, Robert shrugs his shoulders not bothered. 

“ I’m going to bed. “ he says getting up walking to the stairs. 

“It’s only 10 minutes to 4! “ Aaron says shocked. 

“ nothin’ to do is there? “ Robert says as he carries on walking up the stairs not noticing the concerned look on Aaron’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Robert spending more and more, follows on into other chapters.

Robert’s eyes are dropping heavily at the table while he works on papers, but all the words are blurring into one and going into double. He rubs his eyes trying to rub away the tiredness, but he has already slept for 19hrs, the sleep was really deep Robert doesn’t understand how he is still so tired. 

He fiddles with his pen not able to concentrate on the important work that’s meant to be signed by tomorrow. He looks around the room staring at the tv then he looks at the dinosaur on the top of the unit. That’s really amazing how it looks like a dinosaur, and how the factory could make it so it can look so real, Robert thinks to himself and he laughs at himself by the concept of himself talking to himself. 

He gets his phone plays some music and then texts Aaron, he has a massive smile on his face texting his husband. 

Robert - Love you. I miss you. 

Aaron - love you too. Why don’t you come to the scrapyard then? I’ll show who else has really missed you too. 

Robert - I cant sadly. I have loads of paper work to do and I just don’t have the energy to move. 

Aaron - it’s alright. You need to go to the doctors to see what’s wrong with ya. You went to bed early yesterday, nothing could wake you up, you were still asleep when I left for work. 

Robert - I was just really tired that’s all. What time did you leave? 

Aaron - half 8. 

Robert - I didn’t hear you get up? Wait, what time did Liv leave? 

Aaron - She left the same time as me. 

Robert - god. 

Aaron - hmm. Ugh, Ellis is having trouble again I need to go. 

Robert - I can actually sense the annoyed tone from your text. Haha. Bye love you, try not to kill anyone. X 

Aaron - very funny. love you. 

Robert put his phone down heavily on the table with a sigh. He went back to the papers trying to do some work, but not having much focus. 

*** 

“ Why are you tapping the couch arm for? “ Liv asked confused and annoyed because all she can hear is the tapping. 

Robert looked at her as he stopped. “ Nothing to do is there? And I just want to do something. “ he said sounding annoyed as his foot was banging against the floor. 

“ can you stop it then? “ She asked looking at him with a annoyed expression on her face. 

“ Fine. “ He grumbled looking back at his fingers playing with them. Liv carried on with her course work with a constant frown on her face. 

*** 

For 2 weeks Robert’s mood stayed low, feeling worthless, being restless always moving or just tapping his pen against something, which annoyed Aaron, Liv, and Jimmy.

Aaron didn’t know what was wrong with his husband because he was always moving, talking horrible about himself, but then Robert suddenly went back to being overly happy again which honestly confused Aaron. 

*** 

“ Rob? For the past two weeks you’ve been low about everything and now suddenly your euphoria has come and made an appearance again. “ Aaron asked Robert sitting next to him on the couch with a confused look on his face. 

“ I just felt low that’s all. It’s no big deal. “ Robert said shrugging his shoulders carrying on going on his phone. Not meaning to say that, it literally come out of his mouth without any thought. 

“ but it is a big deal though! People don’t have low moods for 2 weeks and then suddenly they are back to normal again! “ Aaron said frustrated with his husband, needing him to at least understand what Aaron meant. 

Robert rolled his eyes as he huffed in annoyance. “ Aaron can you stop making things like they are a massive big deal?! It was a moment, doesn’t mean anything okay? “ Robert said looking fed up and walked over to the kitchen getting himself glass of water from the tap. Regretfully thinking he shouldn’t of said that about Aaron, he said it without thinking again. 

Aaron sighed gently as he walked over to his husband and hugged him from the back. “ I’m sorry okay? I’m just worried about ya. “ He said softly. 

Robert’s face softened, he turned around in Aaron’s embrace hugged him too, stroking Aaron’s toned arms. “ I know, it just came over me okay? I don’t want to talk about it alright. “ he started kissing Aaron’s neck. “ i much rather be doing something else. “ he sucked on Aaron’s neck leaving a mark in his wake. 

Aaron moaned pushing his lower half against his husbands. “ what would you rather be doin’ then? “ he said confidently. Threading his fingers through the man’s thick blonde hair, slightly tugging the hairs. 

“ I want to fuck you. “ he whispers into Aaron’s ear, he gently bites his ear lobe. “ till you scream my name. “ he pushes his tongue into Aaron’s mouth and they snog for while till Robert pulls back, gently biting Aaron’s lip. “ I want to cum in you till you are too exhausted to move. I want you to feel me tomorrow, all day. “ he said, voice tight with lust and want, his body screaming to be taken care of. 

Aaron moans loudly loving his husband being like this, taking control it makes Aaron want his husband even more, his cock pushing further against his closed zipper, needing to be released. 

“ hmmm.... fuuuck... “ Aaron moans feeling his cock finally not being tight anymore from the tight vice from his jeans and pants. Robert pulls them down and licks his lips seeing his husband needing him. “ please Rob... “ he tugs Robert’s hair as he whines. Robert smirks blowing hot air on the head, he wraps his mouth around the cock and his tongue plays with the head. “ I’m going to cuummm. “ Aaron moans loudly as he comes in waves in Robert’s mouth. 

Robert pulls away wiping his mouth with his sleeve and stands up looking at Aaron, with a smirk on his face. “ You missed me then? “ he wraps his arms around Aaron’s waist, squeezing his arse cheeks, getting a handful in his hands. 

Aaron nods his head as he smiles shyly. “ both of us did. “ he smirks. “ It’s been a while. “ Aaron said softly as he rubbed his thumb against Robert’s cheek, gently kisses him. 

Robert nods looks guilty. “ I’m sorry. “ 

Aaron cups his face with both hands and looks at him serious. “ you don’t ever have to be sorry for not wanting sex Rob. “ 

“ I did want you, a lot, but i - “ he struggles to carry on not able to find the words. 

“ you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. “ Aaron said gently. 

“ I just felt like I was trapped in my own body. “ Aaron frowns. “ I felt so weak and worthless. I felt so tired all the time and out of energy. “ Robert eventually says. 

“ you should of told me this. “ Aaron says gently. 

Robert nods his head, knowing Aaron’s right. “ I know. But I didn’t want to talk then. “ 

Aaron nods his head. “ Okay. Well - just talk to me when you feel like that alright? “ 

“ I don’t want you worrying. “ 

“ I’ll worry more if I don’t know. “ Aaron says softly as he leans in for a kiss, Robert has a small smile on his face. 

“ love you. “ 

“ I love you too, more than you ever know. “ Aaron says, accidentally letting his soft side slip out, but he doesn’t feel as embarrassed anymore than he did. 

Robert’s heart gains 10 sizes as his heart fills up with more love than he already had. He kisses Aaron deeply, all the words going into the kiss. 

Aaron started kissing down Robert’s chest till he reached the end of his stomach, where the hairs started to start. “ You want to go again? “ Robert smirked. 

Aaron nodded his head, reflecting the signature look off his husband. “ Yeh? You not up for round 2, old man? “ he said cheekily with a grin on his face. 

Robert pulled Aaron up for a messy kiss and pulled away slightly. “ I’m more than up for it husband. Let’s take it to the bedroom shall we? “ he kissed him again and started pulling him towards the spiral staircase. 

*** 

“ Do you want to have something in the Woolpack? Instead of cooking? “ Aaron asked his husband tracing random shapes on Robert’s bare chest. 

Robert looked at him started playing with his hands. “ yeh alright. Should I ask Liv if she wants to join us? “ he said and then taking interest in the photo that is hanging up. He is pulled out of his trace when he hears Aaron’s voice. 

Aaron nodded his head. “ Yeh. “ 

He gets a reply almost immediately. “ She said yeh. She’s at Gabby’s so she’ll be 10 minutes tops. “ Robert said. 

“ Come on then. “ Aaron says getting up out of bed. 

*** 

“ I might get the fish pie? Or the cheese burger and chips. Actually no, the margarita pizza.” Robert was talking fast paced looking at the menu, not seeing the frown from Aaron. 

Aaron ignored his husbands behaviour because hes acting like a little child excited for his birthday, when really Robert is excited for what to get to eat. 

“ So what are you getting then?” Aaron asked. 

“ The burger and Chips. “ he said simply, whilst looking around the room watching people eat and drink. 

“ thought it was the margarita pizza? “ Aaron said confused. 

“ changed my mind. “ he said not looking at Aaron watching the people at the bar, not taking notice at anything. 

Aaron nodded his head, wondering why Robert’s so interested in the bar. “ Right. I’m going to have the same then. “ he said. 

Robert saw Liv come through the doors. “ Liv! Over here! “ he shouted getting her attention. 

“ sorry I was a bit late Gabby held me up cos she was talking about one of her mates in college. “ Liv said. 

“ hows college going? “ Robert asked with a smile on his face sounding happy, as he carried on tapping his foot against the wooden plank on the bottom of booth. 

Liv shrugged her shoulders.   
“ Alright I suppose. “ 

“ That’s it? Alright? College is filled with adventure and fun and enjoyment! Meeting new people, making new friends! Learning about the course you’ve done, to have more of an in depth knowledge about it! It can’t just be ‘ alright ‘ “ Robert spoke sounding too intensely excited about talking about how exciting college should be. He even did the quotation marks for what Liv said. 

Liv and Aaron shared a look -  
‘ what has gotten into him? ‘ 

Liv awkwardly shrugged her shoulders. “ Well I’ve made few mates. “ 

“ that’s good! Isn’t it Aaron? “ Robert said looking at his husband with wide eyes. 

Aaron nodded with a awkward smile on his face. “ Yeh it’s great rob. “ He said. Not so sure why Robert is being so serious about this, like why is he so happy about the college experience for?

“ I’m actually going shopping with them tomorrow. I was going to ask one of you for money If that’s alright? “ Liv said unsure. 

“ Oh no that’s fine. “ Aaron said sipping on his beer. 

Robert got his wallet out pulled out £50 pound note giving it to Liv. “ here you are. You can buy whatever you want with it. “ Robert said casually with a smile on his face. As he started playing with the beer mat. 

Liv and Aaron’s eyebrows shot up surprised and shocked.   
“ Robert that’s a bit much isn’t it?” Aaron said sounding god smacked. 

“ Robert this is too much money.” Liv said still looking surprised as she butted in. 

Robert shrugged his shoulders not seeing the problem. “ no it isn’t. Your a teenage girl who should be buyin’ loads of stuff with her mates. You deserve it. “ he protested with a small smile on his face as he looked around the room again and stretching his hands clicking them. 

“ Well thanks Rob. I’ll give you the change. “ The girl said, not really taking notice in Robert’s restless acting. 

“ you don’t have to, it’s your money now. “ He said as Liv nodded her head a smile on her face. Aaron wasn’t too happy with the amount he give her, it is too much money for just buying things. Then again shopping can be dear, he thought to himself. 

“ Hello. What’s everyone ordering?” Chas said coming up to the table with a permanent smile on her face. 

“ 2 Cheese burgers with fries, and what do you want Liv? “ Aaron asked his sister, in the corner of his eye he sees Robert looking around listening to people’s conversations by the looks of it because he is intense watching different people. 

“ the same as you two. “ Liv said. 

“ 3 Cheese burgers and fries coming up. “ Chas said writing down the order. “ how’s everyone today then? “ 

“ Alright. “ Liv said. 

She smiled softly at Liv as she looked at Robert. “ How are you Robert? “ she asked carefully, knowing he has been feeling low from the information Aaron has been telling her. 

Robert was pulled out of his thoughts when Chas was speaking to him. “ I’m great Chas. “ he smiled widely.   
“ Spending time with my little family, it’s the best part of the day. “ He said, tapping his finger against his thigh. 

“ Aww. You big softie. “ Chas said jokingly, he must be okay then Chas thought to herself. 

Liv and Aaron smiled at Robert, feeling pleased with them being the ones that brightened up Roberts day. 

“ Okay your orders will be ready in 10 minutes. “ She said and left them to it. 

“ that’s nice of you Robert. “ Aaron said smiling at his husband, but knowing it is a little bit out of character for him to say, he normally shows it not says it, only on rare occasions. 

“ Well it’s true. “ He said looking at the two people opposite him then glancing side ways to see what other people are doing in the corner of the room. 

After 10 minutes Marlon brings them their food. “ Here you go, enjoy. “ He said with a smile and left to go back into the kitchen. 

They eat their meal in some comfortable silence as Liv tells them what’s she has been doing in college and what she wants to do in the future as Robert asked. 

“ Do you want dessert? “ Robert asked them. 

“ We never have dessert? “ Liv asked confused, thinking back over the years they have never had anything after their tea in the Woolpack or at home. 

“ dessert? “ Aaron asked confused, never in his 4 years of knowing his husband he’s never had dessert after eating.. unless it’s sex. 

“ What? I just want to treat my favourite people don’t I?” Robert said with a innocent smile on his face. 

“ Well if your buying - “ Liv said cheekily. 

“ Liv! “ Aaron laughed as he nudged her side. 

Robert laughed watching the two siblings being so comfortable in public. They are proper little family and that just brought a smile to Robert. 

“ Come on then are you going to have dessert or not? “ Robert asked. 

“ Yeh Alright why not. “ Aaron said with a smile. 

“ Okay I’m in. I could eat a chocolate cake actually. “ Liv said feeling hungry again. 

“ Chas! Come over here for a sec. “ Robert shouted over at her. 

“ Yes? “ Chas said returning back to their table. 

“ We’ll like some dessert please.” Robert said with a smile. 

“ What would you like? “ She said. 

“ surprise us. “ Robert said, playing with his fingers and ring under the table. 

10 minutes later Chas came back to the table with a cake.   
“ I hope this has reached your expectations. “ She said placing the plate onto the table. 

“ what kind of cake is it? “ Aaron asked feeling his stomach rumble again seeing the delicious cake in front of him. 

“ Coffee cake. “ She said simply. 

“ I’ve never had coffee cake before. “ Liv admitted. 

“ love, it is the best thing you will ever taste. “ She said looking at the younger girl. 

“ What? You’ve never had coffee cake before? “ Robert said shocked at the confession. 

“ Yes Robert I don’t know how you want that in simpler words.” She fired back with a grin on her face. 

He laughed. “ Well it’s the best thing you can ever have. “ 

“ bit dramatic isn’t it? “ Aaron laughed. 

“ not really. “ Robert shrugged his shoulders, as he carried on tapping away on the wooden plank repeatedly and fast paced. 

“ I’ll leave you to it. “ Chas said walking back to the bar. 

“ Come on then let’s try it. “ Aaron said getting his fork sticking it into the side of the cream brown colour. “ oh wow. “ he said the taste breathtaking. 

“ oh my god this is so good! “ Liv said shocked as she took another mouthful. 

“ it’s the best isn’t it? “ Robert said rising his eyebrows. 

“ this is my top 2 favourite cakes. “ Liv admitted. 

“ what’s your favourite one then?” Aaron asked. 

“ Chocolate. “ She said simply, Aaron and Robert modding. 

Chas came with the bill. “ Okay here you are. Did you enjoy the cake then? “ she asked. 

“ it was lovely mum. “ Aaron said. 

“ it was amazing, it was so tasty. “ Liv said. 

She smiled. “ I’m glad love. I’ll tell Merlon the pleasing comments about his coffee cake then. “ She said. 

“ Tell him it’s the best one out of all his foods. “ Liv said with a grin. 

“ I don’t know if he’ll take that light heartedly love. “ she laughed nervously. 

“ true though init. “ she grinned. 

“ Chas help me serve people will ya? “ Charity’s voice bellowed across the room. 

“ It calls. “ Chas rolls her eyes and leaves. 

“ How much did it come too? “ Liv asked. 

“ £24.97. “ Robert said simply. 

“ god that’s a lot. “ Aaron said. 

“ I didn’t know it would come up to that price! “ Liv said. 

Robert shrugs his shoulders.   
“ doesn’t matter does it? Only money. “ he jokes. 

“ let me put some towards it. “ Aaron said getting his wallet. 

“ no. No, honestly it’s fine there’s no need. “ Robert said shaking his head softly. 

Aaron didn’t insist anymore but he wasn’t happy he couldn’t help towards the meal. 

All three left to go back home, and go to sleep after eating the food. Aaron’s mind wondered back to the Woolpack, thinking back seeing Robert act so restless also kept looking around, how he was so distracted and how it was little bit odd behaviour. He was about to ask Robert what was wrong but it slipped his mind when Robert kissed him heavily on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, this is probs gonna be a bit of a slow burner, showing the signs off spending, the tidying up. 
> 
> This is what my mums friend acts the one time I went to her house, being manic tidying up and buying loads of takeaway stuff for 3 ppl.

“ Where have you hidden the body? “ His voice echos throughout the living room watching his husband on the floor. 

“ What? “ He asks confused. 

“ Where have you hidden the body? “ he repeats. 

“ there isn’t a body!? “ Robert says, voice raised carrying on cleaning the tiles. 

“ then why are you scrubbing the floor like your life depended on it? ” Aaron says with a raised eyebrow. “ have you cleaned the whole living room? “ he asks surprised looking around the room, everything is spotless and clean. He goes to the fridge gets out the ingredients for a fry up. 

“ it’s filthy! Nobody has cleaned this place in ages! “ he says violently rubbing the floor clean. 

“ What’s the point? The floors just going to get dirty again. “ Aaron said shrugging his shoulders getting the pans out of the - “ where are all the pans? “ he asks confused. 

“ in the cupboard by the fridge.” He says simply moving closer to Aaron cleaning away. 

“ why did you move em’? “ he says, he turns around suddenly Robert’s there. “ oh god. “ he says a bit shocked. 

“ what?” 

“ weren’t expecting you to be there. “ he grumbled. “ Your not even going to give me a morning kiss? “ he asks with a pout on his face looking at his husband his knees. 

“ I need to do this Aaron! I can’t believe how we’ve just left it like this! “ he says frustrated ignoring Aaron’s comment. 

“ come on Rob it’s not that bad.” He said looking at the spotless floor. It was that shiny you could see your reflection in the tile. 

Robert ignored him carried on working with his task. 

“ are you not going to have this?” Aaron said pointing at the food. 

Robert shook his head and got up rubbed his forehead with his sleeve. “ see it looks better! “ he said, looking at the now clean floor. 

“ Rob you have barley been eating for weeks now! “ he argues concerned. 

“ I’m not hungry. “ he shrugs his shoulders. He gets a cloth starts cleaning the fridge. 

“ How can you not be hungry? “ Robert ignores him. “ can you stop cleaning for one minute. “ he says frustrated. 

“ what Aaron? I haven’t got an appetite not a big deal is it? “ He grumbled going back cleaning the top of the fridge. 

“ but it is! You had a seizure last year cos of your frantic state and your gonna end up having another one! “ 

Robert rolls his eyes. “ that was because of dehydration not cos of starvation. “ 

“ it’s the same thing! “ 

“ not the same thing. “ he argues moving around Aaron cleaning the oven. 

“ it is! Your losing weight you can collapse. “ Aaron said worried not caring that he is nagging. 

“ Aaron I’m fine. “ he says with a smile on his face. 

“ why aren’t you taking this seriously? This is your health! “ Aaron said pissed off. 

“ I’m quite aware this is my health. “ Robert said got up and was about to put the rubber on the counter when he lost his balance wobbled a bit. 

Aaron caught him looked at him concerned. “ Rob you are putting yourself into too much pressure. “ 

“ I just lost my balance that’s all.” Robert said stubbornly. 

“ From what? Getting up? “ Aaron said thinking how ridiculous Robert is acting. 

Robert shot Aaron a annoyed look. 

“ you are going to eat this when it’s done okay? I’m goin’ to put some food in you one way or another. “ Aaron said demanded. 

“ fine. “ He grumbled. “ can I carry on with the housework now? “ Aaron nodded his head annoyed his husband isn’t listening to him. Robert kisses his cheek rubs his neck and smiles softly at him. “ love you.” 

Aaron smiles softly looking at him with soft eyes. “ love you too. “ 

For the next 20 minutes Robert was practically running around the living room tidying things up, stuffing the pillows up on the couch. He even cleaned the tv and the curtains, not noticing Aarons glances towards him with a concerned expression on his face. 

“ sit down. “ Aaron orders his husband from across the room, he put down their breakfast onto the table. 

“ yes boss. “ he mutters, sitting down eating the food. 

Aaron was looking at Robert finally eat and to be truthful it was the best things Aaron has seen. He can’t remember the last time they ate together. 

“ you enjoying that? “ he asks. 

Robert nods his head not going to admit how hungry he actually was. Aaron probably knew anyway. “ very nice. Always said your fry ups were the best. “ he grins. 

Aaron blushes from the compliment. “ well everyone knows your the best cook here.” 

“ Yes we do know.” Liv cheekily said coming down the stairs. 

“ your finally up then? “ Robert said giving her a hug and kiss on the top of her head. “ what time did you go to sleep? “ Robert asks her as they pull away and she moves to get a glass of water. 

“ Err? 2? “ she says wracking her brain to remember. 

“ that’s late, you need your sleep. “ Aaron said noticing how she still looks tired. 

“ yes dad. “ she says sarcastically and rolls her eyes.

“ what time are you going out with your mates? “ Robert asks. 

“ 12.00 “ She said. 

“ it’s 10:30 now! “ Robert said looking at his watch. 

“ so? Doesn’t take that long to get change. “ she grumbled. 

“ hmm. “ both men share a look. 

“ it doesn’t! “ she says voice breaking a bit. 

“ okay. “ Robert says agreeing but having a face on. 

Remembering the trip to Wales when they were 20 minutes late cos of Liv doing her hair. 

“ Seriously that was one time!” She said defensive knowing what Robert is thinking. 

“ actually no, when you missed the bus cos you were doing your bun or whatever. “ Aaron listed off the other reason. 

Liv rolled her eyes and walked past the two men going up the stairs.

“ Would it be easier if I drove you? Instead of getting the bus?” Robert asks his sister. 

Liv nodded her head. “ yeh. “ 

Robert nods his head. “ be ready at 11:00 Alright? “ and Liv nods her head going upstairs to get ready. 

Robert gets the plates starts washing them, he feels his husbands fingers slide around his front and his crotch against his back. 

“ love you. What else are you doing today? “ Aaron asks. 

“ Probs just tidying and cleaning stuff. “ Robert said. 

Aaron puts his chin onto his shoulder. “ when you were on your knees tidying - what if you do something both of us enjoy?” He whispers into Robert’s ear. 

“ what would that be husband?” He asks teasingly pushing his back against Aaron’s. 

“ sucking me off. “ Aaron said truthfully. 

Robert smirks kisses his neck in reply. 

When Aaron was about to say something his phone started ringing. 

“ Hello? What today? It’s the weekend! Okay fine. Alright fine I’ll be there in 20 minutes. “ he grumbled ends the phone call. 

“ who was that? “ Robert asks. 

“ Ellis said apparently theres scrap needing to be collected near Liverpool. And I need to go get it. “ he says. 

“ but short noticed. “ Robert says. 

Aaron nods his head. “ yep. It’s gonna take half of the day to do it one handed. “ 

“ why can’t Ellis go with you? “ Robert said confused. 

“ he probably break his arms lifting it up knowing him. “ Aaron says with a smirk on his face. 

“ My little strong Husband aye?” Robert says cheekily, patting the mans head. 

Aaron moves his husbands hand away from patting him, playing annoyed but having the softest smile on his face. 

“ that little small man can take charge then after for that snarky comment. “ he said moving forward kissing Robert’s neck. 

“ I’ll look forward to that. “ Robert whispers against Aaron’s lips. 

“ get a room will you? “ Liv said walking down the stairs with a disgust expression on her face. 

“ we do have a room. “ Aaron said with a grin on his face. 

“ Still got another one. “ She fires back. 

“ Are you ready to go? “ Robert asks her. 

“ why else would I be standing by the door? Fully dressed and hair done? “ Liv said with a frown on her face. 

Robert just grins at her gets his keys. “ bye, wish me look. “ he says to Aaron with a look on his face. 

“ The only look you would be getting if you don’t get food poisoning from Aaron’s fry up.” She says cheekily. 

Aaron throws her a annoyed look and Liv laughs in his face. 

“ come on best be goin’ bye. “ Robert and Liv leave. 

Aaron shakes his head with a small smile on his face and goes upstairs to get his work stuff ready. 

*** 

“ I was thinking we could have a takeaway? “ Robert wondered sitting back onto the couch arm draped over Aaron’s shoulders, looking at Liv watching the tv. 

“ I’m up for that. “ Aaron replied nodding his head. 

“ could we have Chinese? “ Liv asked. 

“ hmm? I fancied Indian. “ Aaron said looking conflicted. 

“ what about if we just order Chinese and a Indian? “ Robert said trying to be the voice of reason. 

“ isn’t that a bit much? “ Liv said, looking at Robert with a look on her face. 

Aaron nodded his head agreeing. “ I think we should either have one of them not both. “ 

“ but it’ll be alright though! Don’t always have to have the same things as the other one is having do we? “ Robert said. 

“ fine. “ Aaron said backing down. 

“ Order whatever you fancy. “ Robert said going on his phone searching for a takeaway place. “ apparently on here if you spend over £10 you could a free delivery. “ Robert said showing Aaron the screen with the Indian website on. 

“ But if only us two are going to have Indian isn’t that a bit too much? “ Aaron said looking at Robert. 

“ you could put left overs into the fridge? Or I could have some? “ Liv said trying to be helpful. “ what about if we just slob out scoffing our faces full watchin’ moves all night? “ 

Robert nodded his head.  
“ Liking that idea. Got no work tomorrow, sleep in all day? “ 

“ Getting fat and bloated with too much food. “ Aaron said after Robert. “ alright I’m in. “ 

“ Okay. I suggest we change into our baggiest and comfiest clothes then. “ Robert said. All of them going upstairs to get changed. 

“ Have are you having Liv? “ Robert asked her after getting all of them getting changed, got the blankets and pillows. 

“ is it going to be over £10 is it? Or was that the Indian place? “ Liv asked. 

“ Both places were over £10. “ 

Liv nodded her head. “ Alright. I’m having the sweet & Sour pork balls, fried rice with egg, chicken mixed with vegetables and prawn crackers. That comes to £8.50 “ 

“ a lot. “ Aaron commented. 

“ I know, but to be fair it is a good deal for just one person. “ she said. 

“ Are you sure you can eat it all?” Robert said worriedly. “ you don’t have to ya know? You can just order something small doesn’t really matter if your tryna get it over £10. “ Robert said softly. 

“ I know but it’s a good deal though. Gabby could always come here? Or Noah? “ Liv said. “ they could share with me? and eat your leftovers? “ 

“ isn’t it a bit late? It is half 5. “ Aaron said. 

Liv’s face fallen when she remembered something. “ Gabby is away visiting friends in Hotton and Noah is grounded. Doesn’t matter then. “ 

“ why is he grounded? “ Aaron asked not heard this new information. 

“ he was distracting in class and he was naughty in the Woolpack acting like the hard man. “ She laughed. “ it was pretty funny what he said to charity. “ she carried on smiling remembering Charities face. 

“ what did he say? “ Robert asked. 

“ go back to her poisonous pot and put on her witch outfit, remember this time to put away her broom. “ she laughed even doing the quotation marks. 

Aaron and Robert laughed out loud. “ Did he actually say that?” Aaron asked voice light from laughing. 

Liv nodded her head. “ Yep. Even said to Vanessa she should buy Charity a black cat to go with her witch outfit. “ 

“ I would of loved to seen her reaction. “ Robert said regretting not being in the Woolpack to see this scene taken place. 

“ she looked so shocked sent him to his room, and give Nessa’ the evil glare when she caught her laughin’. “ 

Robert shook his head softly laughing, just imagining Charities face. 

“ and I’ll have the chips and bottle of coke as well.” Liv said, a bit out of the blue. 

Robert frowned at her before remembering what they were originally doing before the story. “ what? Oh yeh, okay. So, £11.20 then, pay up. “ he said to Liv with a serious face on. 

“ what? “ she said panicked. 

Robert broke out In a smile.  
“ I’m only joking. “ he said as Liv pulled the middle finger at him. 

“ no need for that type of behaviour. “ Aaron said trying - and failing - to be the mature adult. 

“ That’s Liv’s order done and paid for - “ 

“ you’ve already done it? “ Liv asked shocked. 

“ yeh why? “ He asked confused. 

“ just wasn’t expecting it to be that fast. “ Liv said. 

Robert was about to say something before biting his tongue and glancing a look at Aaron. 

He knew what his husband was about to say. 

Liv too actually to her disgust.  
“ eww guys seriously? “ 

“ we didn’t say anything! “ Aaron said with red creeping up his neck. 

“ you didn’t have to. “ She argued back. 

Robert laughed giving his husband a kiss quickly on the cheek, sliding his arm around his middle, pinching his side softly 

“ Two curries and garlic bread the usual? “ Aaron said looking at his husband. 

Robert nodded his head. “ you wanna try the corn salsa? “ 

Aaron frowned scrunched up his face. “ what’s that? “ 

“ assuming from the photo it looks like different types of corn?” Robert said looking at the photo displayed on the website. 

Aaron shrugged his shoulders. “ yeh alright add it in then. “ 

Robert nodded his head. “ I’m gonna add the chicken cheese nuggets as well. “ 

“ K. You wanna have bottle of coke as well? “ Aaron said. 

Robert nodded his head.  
“ Alright. Best get the beers as well to make it nicer. “ he said with a grin and Aaron laughed getting up to get the cans. 

“ alright then, two curries, garlic bread, chicken nuggets, corn salsa and coke then? “ Robert listed off their order. 

“ yeh that’s alright. “ Aaron replied. 

All of them waited 30 minutes for their orders to come through and they sat down together eating their meals, watching a movie on the TV screen. 

“ This is actually very nice. “ Liv commented enjoying her sweet & sour pork balls and cheekily nicking their chicken nuggets. 

“ Ay you have your own! “ Aaron said mouth nearly full of curry. 

“ You can one of mine if ya want. “ Liv said with a cheeky smile on her face. 

“ I will. “ he agreed not caring if he is being the slightest bit of petty. He took one pork ball and handful of prawn crackers. 

“ oi there mine and I only took one nugget. “ Liv said. 

“ Well tough - and the prawn cracker actually tastes nice with the curry doesn’t it? “ Aaron said looking at Robert who has a smile on his face. 

“ it does. And that’s why we’re gonna take more off ya. “ he said and quickly grabbed the bag of crackers. 

“ There mine! Give em’ back. “ 

“ you weren’t even eating em’ “ Aaron argued back. 

“ I was saving them. “ She made up. 

“ for what? “ Robert said crunching on the cracker. 

“ when I finished my meal. “ 

“ fine. But can we at lest have a few? “ Robert tried reasoning with his little sister. 

“ fine. “ she grumbled took the bag off Robert after he got a handful. 

“ Do you like the corn salsa? “ Robert asked his husband. 

Aaron made a face. “ it’s Alright.” 

“ I was expecting it to taste better. “ Robert said disappointed. 

“ let’s have a try. “ Liv said put her fork into the container. Her face answered their questions  
“ it’s weird. It’s just like hard little balls that aren’t cooked. “ she said disgusted. 

Aaron and Robert agreed with her. “ waste of money I say. “ Aaron said. 

“ least the other stuff is nice though? “ Robert said looking at the half eaten foods scattered around the table and the floor. 

“ very nice. “ Liv and Aaron said in union. 

After they eaten all the food they lay back on the sofa, stuffed with food, bloated and fat. Liv joined them after the floor started to hurt her back and bottom, they had the blanket over them. They carried on watching some more movies but began to nearly drift off to sleep, 20 minutes in Liv was leaning against Robert asleep the same with Robert leaning against his husband. He woke up saw the two most special people in his life, he smiled to himself as he snuggled closer to Robert drifted off to sleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two fics updated today! 
> 
> Yeh this may be slow burner one! Becos I feel like I can’t exactly rush this. So, enjoy! :)

“ Aaron can you come here for a sec?! “ He bellowed from downstairs. 

“ what? “ Aaron said walking down the spiral staircase. 

He fiddled with the black box before giving it to Aaron with a shy smile on his face. 

“ you do know we’re already married right? “ He teases.

Robert smiled even wider than before. “ I know that idiot. Anyway the box is too big for a ring isn’t it? “ he said smugly. 

Aaron rolled his eyes. “ true. “ he admits and opens the black, leather box. “ A watch! Why did you get me a watch? “ his voice more high pitch than usual looking delighted and shocked. 

Robert shrugged his shoulders as he blushes. “ I saw it and thought of you. And because I thought you could have a new one. “ he smiled cheekily. “ turn it over. “ he pointed to the watch with his head. 

Aaron looked up from the back of the watch with the biggest smile on his face. His eyes were glistening with tears. “ Rob... “ his voice quiet with the surprise as he glanced down again, to see Robert’s full name in graved in the back. Stating ‘ RJS ‘ and it has ‘ always yours,’ below his name. 

“ I know it’s nothing big but - “ Robert said nervously with a small smile on his face. 

“ I love it, I love you. “ Aaron said confidently as he kissed Robert on the lips, neck, cheek and back to the lips again. 

“ So? You like it then? “ Robert asked forgetting to ask him before. 

“ I love it. What kind of brand is it? “ Aaron asked curiously looking at Robert with a bit of a frown on. 

“ it’s a Emporio Armani AR1732.” Robert replied. 

Aaron’s eyebrows shot up.   
“ They are dear! How much did you pay for it? “ 

“ it doesn’t matter does it? “ 

Aaron looked at him with a stern look as he put his hands on his hips. “ Robert we agreed to no lying. “ 

Robert huffed. “ Fine it was £119 “

“ for a watch? That’s too dear! Especially when there was no reason to get one. “ Aaron replied.. 

“ There was a reason! I wanted to please you and I thought you wanted one! Look it’s alright Aaron don’t worry. “ Robert spoke softly to Aaron sliding his hands around his husbands waist. 

Aaron leant into the touch and smiles softly looking up at him.   
“ fine. “ he says agreeing to him. He kissed Robert’s neck held the man tighter, playing with the blonde locks in his fingers. “ What else did ya get? “ 

“ Clothes. “ 

“ more? I think you have enough! “ Aaron huffed out a laugh thinking of their wardrobe being mostly Robert’s clothes. 

“ They all looked nice and I went a bit mad got 3 bags full, plus some hair products as well. “ Robert admitted. 

“ you don’t need hair products.” 

“ perfection takes time to do this. “ Robert said pointing to his head pulling away from Aaron. 

“ erm soz to burst your ego bubble but when you get up in the morning I hardly call that perfection. “ Aaron said cheekily and laughed harder seeing Robert’s offended face. 

“ And what? You look perfect then do ya? In the morning? “ He fired back defensively. 

Aaron could see the smallest of grins from the corner of his mouth, he knew Robert was only having a laugh. “ Well we’re not talking about me are we? “ he said crossing his arms against his chest. 

Robert rolled his eyes. “ Well I think you should watch me try on the clothes then as punishment. “ Robert said with a smile forming. 

Aaron stepped closer to Robert slide his arms around Robert’s waist and neck, he gently bite his ear lobe and spoke in a flirtatious whisper. “ I’ll much rather have that punishment in bed. “ he said pushing his crotch against Roberts. 

Robert let out a soft moan sliding his fingers through the dark curls of the other man. “ Maybe after? If you’ve been a good boy. “ He smirks. 

“ but cringe that is. “ Aaron said with a disgusted look. 

“ tough. “ 

«»«»«

“ Hurry up Rob we haven’t got all night you know. “ Aaron said grumpy as he lay on his back with his elbows supporting him. 

Robert rolled his eyes after getting the new dark green jumper over his head. “ And what have we got planned? Nothing. So, you have the pleasure of watching your husband try on clothes. “ he smiles cheekily. 

“ great. “ he deadpanned. 

“ oi! You might have the opportunity to take these off later! “ he wiggled his eyebrows and winked at him. 

He got up and slide his hands around Robert’s waist kissing down his neck and jaw. “ rather do it now. “ 

Robert let himself get lost in Aaron’s touch before pulling away with a kiss and gently pushed his husband on the bed. 

“ not now. I want to try these clothes and I want my husbands approval don’t I? “ he smiled at Aaron. 

“ what if I don’t like em’ or vice versa? “ 

“ We’ll ask Liv. “ Robert said simply. 

“ and what? You won’t wear em’?” 

“ no. “ he said and Aaron nodded. “ so?! What do you think? “ he said impatiently, he stood in front of his husband as he put his hands in his hips. 

Aaron looked up and down taking in his husbands image, black jeans, with fitted dark green top with grey Nike trainers. 

Okay he looked good. Like really good Aaron thought to himself, but he didn’t say that out loud he actually said - “ It’s Alright. “ he said getting disinterested. 

Robert smiled he knows his husband far too well. “ You know I look fit in this. “ he said smugly. 

Aaron rolled his eyes as he felt himself get a bit hot. “ Your ego talking again? “ 

“ nope just talking matter factory. “ Robert said with a cheeky grin on his face. 

“ Ugh. “ he groaned. 

“ come on Aaron - “ 

Robert was interrupted by Aaron. “ Wonder where I heard that from before? “ he said trying not to laugh. 

“ You won’t be hearing it again if you carry on. “ Robert said *trying to sound serious. 

“ Yeh that doesn’t work on me mate. “ Aaron said with a smirk. 

“ not your mate and I would do the same if you tried on clothes.” Robert said grumpy. 

“ Wrong. I don’t go shopping. “ 

“ not the point. “ Robert said. 

“ then what’s the point? “ Aaron said. 

“ the point is you need to look at the clothes I’ve got and you can have a free show of your husband getting naked for few minutes. “ he replied. 

“ And if I do what do I get in return? “ Aaron asked now sitting crossed legged on the bed. 

“ a spank. “ Robert said in s serious tone as well as his face. Obviously good with the poker game face. 

Aaron choked on a laugh as red covered his face and he just looked generally shocked. “ w-what. “ 

Robert burst out laughing doubling over. “ your face! “ Aaron snarled at him. “ You can do all the work and make me come untouched. “ he reasoned. 

Aaron thought of the idea as he nodded his head. “ Okay. “ 

“ Right. “ Robert said. “ What do you think about this? “ he said pointing down at his outfit he was still wearing. 

“ I think it suits ya but haven’t you already got a green jumper? “ Aaron asked confused. 

“ no I haven’t. “ he said. 

“ but I remember seeing you were one? “ 

“ oh that was yours. “ Robert said simply. 

“ When? “ Aaron asked. 

“ I don’t know sorry, I don’t keep track when I wear anything of yours or mine. “ Robert said sarcastically. 

Aaron ignored his comment.   
“ Anyway, you look very fit. Turn around. “ Robert frowned and turned around as Aaron requested. 

Aaron smiled to himself liking what he sees, Robert’s arse ( Bubble arse ) was perfect in these type of jeans. They did him favours, the lines of the material outlining the right areas. 

“ Bend down. “ Aaron asked playfully he might as well have some fun. 

When Robert did Aaron felt himself get hard because Robert looked too fit, Aaron just wanted him right there. 

“ Does it look alright then? “ Robert asked. 

“ more than alright. “ Aaron said with a deep, low voice. His crotch area a bit tight now. 

For the next hour or so, Robert tried on all his clothes and they all looked good and he kept all of them - including the shoes - and during the clothes changing Aaron was cupping himself under the duvet. They hungrily had sex afterwards, Aaron didn’t know that watching your husband try on stuff could be a turn on. 

Aaron came to the conclusion; it was definitely a good choice to watch his husband try on things in the future if he got incredibly good sex afterwards. 

«»«»«

“ When did you get a new watch love? “ Chas asked her son when he entered the pub. 

“ Robert got it for me yesterday.” He smiled feeling fuzzy all sudden about his husband giving him a present. 

“ Awh. “ she smiled. “ getting gifts for his husband! Why? Special occasion was it? “ 

“ no, he said that he saw it and thought of me. “ he smiled softly as pink raised up his face.

“ Aww love, that it honestly love right there. It does look like a dear make though, how much did he pay for it? “ She wondered. 

“ I didn’t ask but I was thinking that. “ he said looking down at the watch. 

“ Hmm. Well it doesn’t matter. “ she said smiley as she went to the other side of the counter to serve a punter. 

Aaron looked down again to gaze at the item on his wrist thinking that it really does look nice, a brilliant model and thinking it looks very expensive. He didn’t want Robert spending loads of money on him but then he did like Robert was thinking of him, buying him stuff he decided to leave it because he doesn’t want to fuss on something when his husband does like flashing the cash sometimes. 

«»«»«»

Few days later; Robert was sitting at his desk and he was feeling guilty and low that he had spent so much on the watch and the clothes he had brought. He felt like he was trapped somehow, he didn’t know what to do because he has spent £219 on stuff in space of 2 days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!! 
> 
> I hope that it shows Robert spending more? But I’m gonna increase it bit more, chapter by chapter. 
> 
> Anyone know a good title btw?! I’ll credit ya. 
> 
> Anyone enjoying this?

It had been 2 weeks of Robert being depressed. He was feeling low about himself and feeling what was the point of living. He spent most of the days lying in bed on his phone or just staying in the house in general. Aaron and Liv were concerned about Robert with the unusual behaviour of him staying in and not wanting to home cook anything. But eventually he was okay, buying Aaron, Liv and Victoria different things again which confused everyone. 

«»«»«»

Aaron walked up to his husband hugged him from behind and gently kissed his neck affectionately. “ What was wrong with you for the past two weeks Rob? I - me and Liv were dead worried ‘bout ya. “ he rested his chin on Robert’s shoulder, gently stroking his arm up and down. 

Robert sighed as he carried on cleaning the plates. “ I just felt low that’s all. No need to worry.” He smiled turned his head so he could see his husband bit more. “ but I’m feeling better now. “ he said reassuring. 

“ good. You worried me. “ Aaron said looking sad for a moment. 

“ I know. “ he turned in Aaron’s hold. “ sorry. Love you. “ he kissed Aaron lovingly on the lips pushed Aaron hard against him. 

“ I’m sure you can make it up to me. “ Aaron smiled as he looked Robert up and down. 

She walked down the stairs as she said. “ Ugh god! Do that when I’m not here! “ Liv rolled her eyes but had a ghost smile on her face when she plonked herself at the table. 

“ later. “ Robert whispered into Aaron’s ear give him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“ What’s for tea? “ Liv asked looking at her two brothers. 

“ Dunno you have to ask the chef over there. “ Aaron pointed at Robert with his head and smiled cheekily. 

“ if I wasn’t here you two would be living on microwave meals. “ Robert said bluntly. “ So you should be happy that I’m the only one that can actually cook. “ He said smugly. 

“ I can cook! “ Liv said voice high pitched looking offended. 

“ Putting a pizza in the oven isn’t classed as cooking. “ Robert said leaning against the counter. 

“ At least I don’t burn it like Aaron does! “ She looked over at her brother with a cheeky smile on her face. 

Aaron scrunched up his face as he looked between them. “ Why are you involving me for? “ 

“ because it’s true, you are classed as a terrible cook. “ Robert admitted - well everyone knew that, so stating facts actually. 

“ I can cook a good fry up! “ Aaron said defending himself. 

“ true. “ Liv said nodding her head and Robert shook his head fondly and fought the smile that was creeping up on his face. 

“ Anyway we’re having Salmon, green beans and lemon. “ Robert said getting out the ingredients from the fridge. “ and also some cake. “ 

“ Salmon? “ Aaron said in disgust. 

“ Yeh what’s wrong with that? “ Liv said confused. 

“ that’s what posh people have init? “ He said. 

“ your not posh that’s why you don’t like it. “ Liv said cheekily.  
“ ow. “ she rubbed the sore spot on her arm when Aaron gently punched her. 

“ Aaron it’s fish it’s not that bad. And anyway you had it before when we had that picnic. “ Robert commented whilst cutting the ends of the lemon. 

Aaron smiled remembering that day sitting on the field when he came out of prison. How both men were so happy in their own little bubble. 

“ you had a picnic? “ Liv mocked them both as she laughed. 

“ Yeh? What’s wrong with that?” Robert said frowning at her. 

“ Nothing suppose. “ she grumbled. 

Aaron smiled looking at them both and just gratefully happy that he has a husband and a sister, it brings a buzz feeling to his chest just watching the two people he loves most with him. 

“ This is probably gonna take 40 minutes, so you both might as well do your own thing till I call you when it’s done. “ Robert suggested, he turned around to put the salmon into the oven put the timer on. 

“ Alright. “ Liv said and went up the stairs to her room. 

Aaron got up walked over to his husband, he kissed him on the lips and hugged him, he put their foreheads together whilst stroking Robert’s arm affectionately. 

“ Valentines next week. “ Aaron said smiling. 

Robert lifted his husbands chin kissed him on the lips gently. “ I know husband, I’ve got the day planned for you. “ he smiled flirty. 

Aaron intertwined their hands together leaned against Robert’s chest. “ What do you have in mind? “ he said curious feeling so so loved right now. 

“ Can’t tell ya I’m sorry. “ he said smily. 

“ Well i know it’s gonna be amazing. “ Aaron answered. 

“ It will. “ he replied kissed him hard on the lips till they went numb and tingling. 

“ oh my god this is actually really nice. “ Liv said with mix of shock, surprise and wonderful as she took another mouthful of the salmon and green beans. 

“ Thanks. “ Robert smiled at her. 

“ It is nice Rob. “ Aaron agreed. “ why don’t you take up being a chef? “ Aaron asked curiously. 

Robert shrugged his shoulders took a swig out of his beer.  
“ Already was one but quit after while. “ he said, Liv and Aaron looked at him to carry on talking. “ when I left here I went down to London and I got a job in some posh restaurant. The bloke offered me a job being in the kitchen area and I just worked myself up to being the main chef. Which paid the bills and I was pleased with that till they shut down. “ he said. 

“ why did they shut down? “ Aaron asked. 

“ The manger and few staff was having drugs and the police came in rank sacked the place and found a massive stash in the office. “ he laughed. 

“ bloody hell, did you have any?” Liv asked interested in this story. 

Robert shook his head. “ Nope, didn’t have a clue they were taking anything. “ 

“ did the police take you in for questioning? “ Aaron asked. 

“ Yeh they did and to be honest they all thought I would know about it because the place was small but I just said I didn’t have a clue. “ Robert replied remembering the looks the police gave him as if they didn’t believe a word he said. 

“ did they believe you? “ Aaron asked for himself and Liv. 

“ Dunno really don’t think so? But they had to let me go eventually. “ He said. 

“ do you know what happened to them? “ Liv asked. 

“ went to prison. “ Robert replied simply. 

“ London must’ve been fun! “ She said changing the subject more interested in Robert’s life. 

Robert smiled. “ it was. The many nightclubs, people, the museums. “ he listed on. “ it was just incredible place to live in. “ he breathed out. 

“ do you miss it? “ Aaron asked. 

Robert scrunched up his face and shrugged. “ Not really. I miss the museums and the clubs sometimes but rather be here than there. “ he said smiling as he stroked Aaron’s leg under the table. 

“ Why? It’ll be so much better than here! “ Liv said as she laughed. 

“ It was just loud and busy all the time. Here is just quite and not overly crowded. I wouldn’t have met my husband. “ he smiled softly taking Aaron’s hand gently stroking his thumb. 

“ Uhh. “ Liv faked being sick. “ Vom alert. “ she joked. 

“ True though. “ Aaron said smiling. 

“ okay I’m going to go before you two make me scarred for life.” She said getting up from her chair and left leaning the two men laughing at her dramatics. 

Aaron turned to look at his husband with soft eyes as he held his hand tighter. “ Do you miss living in London then? “ Aaron asked. 

“ Sometimes but only the sights but apart from that no. “ 

“ really? You rather have boring old Emmerdale than London?! “ Aaron asked surprised. 

Robert nodded his head. “ Yeh because I wouldn’t have met you, wouldn’t have gotten a family and I’ll just be alone In London. “ He said sadly at the end. 

“ well I’m glad I met ya. “ he smiled softly. 

“ only becos I can cook you food and because of the amazing sex. “ Robert said with a grin. 

“ well that too but also because I met my husband and got to marry him twice. “ He smiled softly as he kissed him on the lips gently. 

“ I love you. “ Robert said in a serious tone. 

“ me too. “ 

«»«»«»

“ I’ve never been to London. “ Liv blurted out in the middle of the film. 

Robert looked at her bit surprised. “ What? Really? Never? “ 

“ Yes Robert never been. “ she said sarcastically. 

“ Why? “ 

Liv shrugged her shoulders.  
“ Suppose I had no reason to go.” 

“ I think you would of loved it you know. The buildings, people, the fashion and the little cafes. “ He listed on with a smile on his face pausing the film. 

“ Sounds So nice and my art tutor asked us to get photos of buildings and all that you were listing about. I wish I could go. “ she said sadly with a pout on her face. 

“ We could go. “ 

“ What? “ She looked at him wide eyed as she moved to sit properly to face Robert.

“ We could go to London. “ He repeated. 

“ We can’t. “ she said sadly. 

“ why can’t we? “ He said confused. 

“ Because of work for one and I have college. “ She said thinking it’s obvious. 

“ your only in college for three days a week so you’ll be missing 2 days won’t ya. “ Robert said looking at her. 

“ And I could tell them beforehand and they’ll give me the stuff to work on so I won’t be behind. “ Liv said thinking about the idea. 

“ You wanna go then? “ Robert asked her. 

“ Yeh Alright. “ she beamed as she hugged him. “ Thank you Rob. “ she smiled as she pulled away. 

“ It’s Alright kiddo. “ he grinned. “ I’ll tell Aaron about it and - what? “ he asked confused seeing Liv’s expression. 

“ can it just be us? I would just want us to spend some time together. “ She looked unsure and nervous as she spoke looking like she was going to get rejected or shouted at. 

“ Yeh if you want but can I ask why? “ he said carefully. 

“ Because I’ll like us to get along more and it’s always been the three of us and sometimes I want to see if we get along just us. “ she laughed nervously. 

Robert nodded his head understanding. “ Yeh Alright, I think it’ll be fun. “ He grinned. “ I can show you where I used to live and work. “ he looked happy thinking about the many places he could show her. 

“ I would love to see where the young Robert used to live. “ she smiles cheekily. 

“ I am still young! “ 

“ What? 33? I mean that’s pretty old to me. “ she said cheekily. 

“ I’m considering not going to London now. “ he joked. 

“ I’m only joking Rob. “ She said softly. “ I need to go actually and meet Gabby. “ she said getting up whilst putting her coat on. 

“ shopping? “ 

“ Yeh probs. “ She said distracted as she was texting someone. 

“ Here. “ he passed her £40. 

“ No Rob I can’t take that much I mean - “ 

“ Honestly it’s fine your a teenager you should be buying loads of girly stuff. “ he said. “ you could buy stuff for your trip to London? “ he said smiling. 

Her eyes lit up. “ I could buy clothes and shoes and jewellery! “ 

“ Yeh so girl stuff. “ he laughed at her face when she pulled a face. “ you have fun. “ he said as she left. 

Robert went onto his laptop and was searching for best hotels in the centre of London. About 20 minutes later Aaron came in with bags full of food, with a 6 pack of beer. He kissed Robert on the cheek then on the lips he caught a glance at the screen and frowned. 

“ Your going to London? “ he asked confused, Robert could hear the slight panic in his voice. 

“ Yeh with Liv she said shes never been so I said we could go. And basically we’re going to London, I said ‘bout you goin’ but she said she wants it to be me and her. “ He said not wanting to upset his husband, but deep down he knew Aaron would be hurt - because who wants to hear their sister doesn’t want them there? 

“ Why doesn’t she want me there? “ he asked trying to cover the hurt seeping through his voice and face. 

“ She said she wants us to get along more and I think it could make us closer? “ Robert said looking at him. 

Aaron nodded. “ Well if you put it like that. “ he said thinking about what Robert said. 

“ but - “ 

Aaron interrupted Robert knowing what he was going to say. “ You should go just because I’m not going doesn’t mean you two can’t go. “ 

“ But I don’t want you upset. “ he said concerned. 

“ Why would I? I get the house free for few days without any of you makin’ a noise. “ he grinned looking back at Robert from putting the food into the counter. 

“ Nice. “ he said dryly. 

Aaron laughed. “ When are you going? “ he said walking to him putting his arm around Robert’s shoulder. 

“ Maybe after next week? “ Robert said looking at the dates on the screen. 

“ sounds good. What are going to do for Liv’s birthday? “ Aaron said. 

“ I was thinking going to a race course where you drive cars and then go to a restaurant. “ 

“ a race course? “ Aaron said looking at him confused. 

“ Yeh? She might like it. “ Robert said. 

“ and if she doesn’t? “ Aaron said. 

“ Then at least we had some fun. “ Robert laughed seeing Aaron’s face. 

“ Robert - “ 

“ I’m only joking. “ lie. “ But I’ll make a hint then. “ he said. 

“ okay. “ He agreed. “ Actually where is Liv? “ only noticing she’s not here making a noise. 

“ Out shopping with Gabby. “ He said simply. “ I gave her money.“ 

“ How much? “ 

“ £40. “ we said casually. 

“ What?! That’s too much for her Robert you can’t keep spending loads of money. “ he said worried. 

“ It’s fine, I gave her that amount so she can buy stuff for the trip. “ he said ignoring the comment about him spending too much. 

“ Hmm. I just don’t want you to get into dept. “ Aaron said stroking the short hairs on the back of Robs neck. 

“ don’t worry. “ Robert reassured him. 

Aaron gave him a look without Robert noticing. 

«»«»«»«

“ Have you got a hotel sorted? “ Liv asked as she sat down next to him on the couch looking at the laptop screen. 

“ Yep all sorted 5 star hotel. “ he beamed. 

“ 5 star?! “ Liv and Aaron said the same time. 

“ Yeh? What’s wrong with that?” Robert said confused. 

“ That would cost a fortune! Especially in London! “ Aaron said. 

“ don’t worry it’s fine and anyway I want Liv to get the best experience don’t I? “ He smiled. 

“ Thanks Rob. Oh forgot to tell ya I’ve got some stuff for London and here you go. “ she handed him £10 change. 

“ Thanks but you can have it and use it for London if you want. “ he said pushing away the money gently. 

“ You sure? “ She said looking unsure. 

“ Yes. What do you want to do for your birthday? “ he asked changing the subject. 

She shrugged her shoulders. “ Dunno. “ 

“ come on Liv it’s your 17th. “ Aaron said looking at them both. 

“ So? “ She said not seeing the big deal. 

“ So you should have a amazing birthday. “ Robert said looking at her. 

“ I honestly don’t know what to do. “ She said and both men knew she was telling the truth. 

“ Do you like race courses? “ Robert asked the teenager. 

“ Depends on what course. “ She replied. 

“ sports cars. “ Robert said. 

“ Yeh I do like ‘em I always wanted to try out a sports car and drive fast in it. “ She answered and noticing Robert’s smug face as he looked at Aaron’s fed up one. “ Your gonna take me car racing?! “ she said very excitedly. 

Aaron and Robert shared a look. “ Yeh if you want to do it no pressure. “ Aaron said. 

Liv nodded her head beaming.  
“ I would love too! Thank you. “ 

“ it’s alright. And I was thinking we could go shopping? And go to a restaurant? Maybe get your dyed or whatever. “ Robert says. 

“ Really? “ She said surprised. 

“ Yeh we should make a big deal for your birthday shouldn’t we?!” Aaron said walking over to them with a grin. 

“ i would love too. Thanks. “ she says with a shy smile and went upstairs after giving the two men a hug. 

“ Should we cut it even then for the race course? “ Aaron asked getting Robert’s laptop. 

He nodded his head already searching for places on Google. “ found one - Harewood speed Hillclimb in Leeds. “ Robert spoke looking at the details. 

“ £10 for each person so £30 sounds good to me. “ Aaron said looking at the details. 

“ I’ll pay for the £30 if you want.” Robert said. 

“ Alright and I’ll pay for the actual driving then? “ Aaron asked. 

“ we could split that as well? “ 

“ Lets see how much it says first. “ Aaron said as he scrolled down the website. “ £180 for lunch/buffet, coffee/ tea and a DVD of the day, that’s actually a good deal to be fair. “ 

“ You want to pay the £80 and I’ll pay the £100? This be our gift to her? “ Robert asked his husband. 

“ You sure? “ Aaron asked. 

“ I’m perfectly fine with it Aaron.” He smiled softly. 

“ Alright. You pay for all of it and I’ll get the £80 after to give ya. “ Aaron asked looking at him and Robert nodded his head in agreement. 

After 10 minutes of paying and organising the money they had booked a place on the 16th February. Robert paid for the £180 and Aaron went out and got the £80 to give to Robert, after that Robert brought them all a Dominos pizza, three types. Aaron did protest to pay but Robert refused saying it’ll be alright if he just paid for it. 

«»«»«»«» 

“ can’t wait to celebrate Valentines with you. . “ Aaron whispered into his husbands ear as they were walking up the drive way to get into Roberts car. He wrapped his arm around his husbands waist. 

“ Can’t wait husband. “ he smiled widely. “ I’m going to romance you all day. “ he said leaning against the car as they hugged. 

“ oh really husband? I can’t wait to spend the whole day in the house with no one to distract us. “ 

“ I’ve booked a table as well for the evening but during the day we are gonna pretend it’s our honeymoon again. “ He smiled softly remembering their holiday to Pairs, seeing the Eiffel Tower and eating chocolates for the whole week with champagne. It was bliss. 

“ that was amazing holiday though. “ Aaron admitted intertwining their hands together. 

“ wish we could stay there forever. “ Robert confessed. 

“ Me too. But at least we’ll be repeating it tomorrow. “ He smiled. 

Robert nodded he glanced at the Cafe and smirked. “ Wanna grab a coffee? “ 

Aaron frowned looking but confused. “ Why? “ 

“ Cuz I like you a latte. “ Aaron cringed hearing that coming out of his husbands lips. 

“ That is the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard. “ Aaron said in disgust. 

Robert laughed. “ You love me. “ 

“ Do I love you? Yes. Do I like you? Debatable. “ he grinned. 

“ I can live with that. “ Robert gently kissed Aaron on the lips. “ but seriously do you want a coffee? And something to eat? “ 

Aaron sighed. “ Alright I’ll be in the car waiting for ya. “ and he opened the car door got inside. 

“ i try not be long. “ Robert said as he kissed Aaron on the cheek went into he direction of the café.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for abandoning this, I had writers block. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> :)

“ Aren’t you going to put on your seatbelt? “ Aaron asked with a frown, looking at his husband driving towards the road leading out of the village. 

“ Noimnotidontneediton. “ he replied quickly, feeling excited, feeling the adrenaline run through his veins. 

“ what? “ Aaron responded confused, noticing Robert’s overly manic behaviour. 

“ I said, I don’t need it on. “ Robert repeated again. 

“ Of course you do! And you are driving fast! “ Aaron said anxiously, looking at the speed his husband is going. “ This road is meant to be 30 and your going 60! “ 

Robert shrugged his shoulders. “ Nothing can harm us Aaron! We’re fine! “ he said confidently, not noticing the look off Aaron, he makes a sharp turn around the corner causing both men to slide to left. 

“ Robert! You are driving too fast! “ 

“ No I’m not! “ Robert laughed. 

“ You nearly crashed! Are you drunk?! “ Aaron accused. 

“ What? No! I just like driving fast. “ Robert replied looking at Aaron with a smile. 

When he was about to speak he glanced at the window and gasped. “ Robert! Look! “ He shouted getting Robert’s attention. Robert swerved the car out of the way, they nearly crashed into the black car by an inch. 

“ What is wrong with you? “ Aaron shouted at Robert angry. 

‘ Ignore him, ‘ A voice from the back spoke behind Robert. 

Robert spun around in his seat looked at the empty seats, his heart thumbing in his chest. 

“ Robert? What are you doing? “ Aaron asked watching Robert looking in the back whilst driving, sharing glances at the road. 

‘ Concentrate on the road Robert, ‘ the voice spoke again. 

“ Thought I heard something. “ he mumbled. 

“ Right. “ Aaron responded not convincing at all. “ Where are we actually going? “ 

“ We are going to IKEA I thought we could buy some furniture for that room downstairs and make it like a movie room? We can get a comfortable sofa, I was thinking a black or grey colour and we also need to get some pillows. Also need some other chairs in the corner and we need to get a carpet don’t want to get cold in there do we? But the room needs a big tv so like a 55 inch tv? I was thinkin’ putting it on the wall not on a tv cabinet, one of my clients has a tv on the wall and he said it is honestly so much better! More room an- “ 

“ Jesus Robert talk about talking fast! I’m surprised you haven’t collapsed! “ 

“ What? All I’m talking about is how we should have the room! And I honestly think it’s a good idea! Because when we want some time alone we can go in there and watch something romantic or porn. “ 

“ Seriously? Porn? Thought that wasn’t your thing? “ Aaron questioned, remembering their conversation back in 2015 in the cafe. 

“ I was joking! But we could though couldn’t we! Get some techniques. “ Robert said, sounding out of character. 

Aaron frowned. “ Thought you liked our sex life? “ sounding bit hurt. 

“ I do! I love having sex with you! I love feeling you! I was only making a comment. Don’t get upset. “ Robert said still talking faster. 

“ Okay. “ Aaron eventually said, he gently kissed Robert hand. 

::::::: 

“ Hello! We need some furniture that could suit a movie room! I was wondering if you have anything that we need? “ Robert said happily to the female staff woman, startling her a bit. 

“ oh - yes we do. Anything in mind? “ She asked looking at Robert. 

He glanced at Aaron. “ We were thinking about a dark coloured sofa? “ he said quickly. 

“ We May have something you would like. “ She wondered as the two men followed her to the sofa area. 

“ Perfect thank you. “ Robert smiled widely. Aaron smiled at her awkwardly before going up to his husband with a curious look. 

“ Why are you acting strangely?” Aaron asked getting straight to the point. 

“ What? I’m fine! Not acting strange at all, all I’m going is minding my own business! “ Robert defended himself looking at Aaron with a smile. His husband hummed in response. 

“ So I was thinking we could get this sofa which looks amazing! The colour is your type isn’t it? And we can put it by the window. “ Robert commented, sitting down onto the most comfiest sofa he has ever sat on. “ This is actually the best thing I’ve sat on! It’s so comfy and it be good for our backs when we start getting extra close with each other. “ He made a hint as he winked at Aaron. 

Aaron blushed, looking around not wanting anyone to hear about their sex life. He sat down next to his husband and agreed with him immediately. It is so comfy, comfier than the one in the main living room. 

“ Should we get it? “ Aaron asked looking at Robert. 

“ Yep. “ he made the popping noise for ‘p’. 

“ How much is it? “ Aaron asked curiously looking for the price tag. 

“ £130. “ Robert said simply. 

“ what? For a sofa! Shame - “ Aaron would’ve carried on if Robert didn’t interrupt him. 

“ I’ll get it don’t worry. “ Robert reassured him with a kiss on the cheek. 

“ It’s too dear Rob. “ 

“ Aaron it’s fine. “ Robert protested. “ Excuse me! “ He waved at the staff member to come over, also drawing attention from other customers but didn’t seem to notice. 

Aaron did. He noticed how Robert is overly excited about everything. He pushed away the thought, just happy how his husband is happy. 

“ Hello sir, how can I help you? “ the man asked looking at the two men on the sofa. 

“ I’ll like to buy this please. “ Robert said proudly. 

“ We’ll reserve it for you sir. It is a lovely make isn’t it? “ The staff member commented. 

“ I love it, it is so comfy and how you just sink into it when you sit down. I’ll - we’ll - never leave our house will we? “ Robert joked nudging his shoulder into Aaron. 

“ Your right Rob, it is comfortable. Liv would love it. “ 

“ She would never leave the movie room will she? “ Robert blurted out.

“ Oh? You are making a movie room? “ the staff member asked. 

“ Yes we are, I have a plan how I - and my husbands, “ Aaron smiled at the mention of being called husband still. It still brings a smile to his face, even after all these years it will never get old. “ Opinion on how we want it, I was thinking dark colours? But then I was thinking we could have splashes of neon as well. Because I’m into bright colours most of the time and my husband tends to have more dark than light don’t ya Aaron? “ Robert finally stopped his rambling to catch a breath, and the staff member looked more relieved Robert stopped talking for a minute. He was talking so fast the man was sure he missed some words out. 

“ We have different tastes and personalities. “ Aaron said with a smirk. 

“ But we work still don’t we. “ he smiled. 

The staff member smiled politely. “ I’ll take your name and details it’ll should come in around a week or so. “ 

“ Okay good, that’s okay isn’t it Aaron? “ Robert pushed out. 

He nodded. “ I’ll be home when you go to London so it’ll be fine.” 

“ do you want it to be delivered or you want to pick it up? “ The man asked hoping either one of the men replied. 

“ Aaron’s good with the heavy stuff aren’t ya? Really good at grabbing things that are slippery, you have a real good hand for it don’t ya? “ Robert smirked, trying to sound casual when really he is talking dirty. 

Aaron turned darker shade of red just seeing the uncomfortable expression on the man, he laughed nervously. “ Yeh really good, I work at a scrapyard so I’m used to carrying heavy stuff. “ He said, wanting to keep things less awkward. 

The man nodded his head.   
“ Okay, come with me and I’ll write down your details. “ 

:::::: 

Aaron turned to see his husband walking to him with a smile on his face, he kissed Aaron’s cheek as he sat down on the black sofa they just ordered. 

“ All done and dusted. We just need to get some more stuff. “ Robert said holding Aaron’s hand. 

“ Rob, are you sure? It is lot of money - “ 

“ Honestly Aaron you need to have more life in you! Life’s too short to worry about money! “ 

“ yeh but you can’t run yourself into dept can ya? “ Aaron said disagreeing. “ Are you even listening to me! “ he raised his voice annoyed, seeing Robert looking around doesn’t even seem he is in the room. 

“ What? Yeh sure. Aaron come on we need to get more stuff! “ He jumped up excitedly. 

“ Robert - “ 

“ Aaron come on we need to get more stuff! “ He smiled widely, looking excited as he walked to the other section with Aaron following him. 

::::::::: 

“ You got all the stuff then? “ Liv asked her two brothers when they came in. 

“ Yep. “ Robert smiled. 

“ We got a sofa, tv, lights all the stuff he picked. “ Aaron pointed with his head with a smirk. 

“ you wanted some of it! “ 

Aaron shrugged his shoulders.   
“ Only that race car thing. “ Robert laughed hugged him as he slid his arm around Aaron’s waist. 

“ Whats for tea? “ Liv asked. 

“ thinking we should go to the Woolpack? “ Robert commented. 

“ I do fancy one of Marlons burgers. “ Liv mentioned. 

“ come on then, before it’s too full. “ 

::::::::::: 

“ Hello! “ Robert blurted out to Eric as he walked past their booth. 

“ O-oh hello. “ He replied confused. When has Robert ever spoken to him? “ how are you? “ He pushed out. 

“ I’m good thanks, we’ve been looking in IKEA haven’t we? “ he glanced at Aaron with a smile.   
“ We have been getting stuff for the movie room downstairs back at ours. “

“ a movie room? “ He responded. 

“ Yeh! I was thinking when me and Aaron or liv want some alone time to watch something or just sit in there we could just go to the movie room and relax!” 

“ but couldn’t you just go to your own or something? “ Liv asked confused watching the conversation. 

“ Yeh but if you get bored of your bedrooms you can go down into there! And it’s going to look amazing! Big tv, sofa. It’s gonna be so nice and glim. “ Robert said smugly, smiling. 

“ Seems nice. “ Eric said. 

The blonde man nodded his head. “ I know right! We’ve got loads of stuff and the furniture is going to be delivered next week or end of this week. “ 

“ I’m the one that has to carry the stuff in though. This one here is going off to London with Liv. “ Aaron spoke, grinning. 

“ Oh? “ 

“ Yeh Liv’s birthday and she wanted to go there. Guess what Eric? Liv has never been to London! “ Robert said shocked. 

“ What? Really? “ he is confused. 

“ Yeh never been. Mum never took me and just never got the opportunity to go. “ Liv said sadly. 

“ We’re going for 4 days. “ Robert grinned. 

“ Why isn’t Aaron going? “ Chas asked suddenly appearing out of nowhere, she put down their glasses. 

“ I wanted to spend some time with Rob, and I thought it’ll be fun. “ Liv smiled. 

“ That’s nice love. “ She smiled. 

“ Aaron’s still gonna be there in Liv’s birthday but just leaving in the afternoon. “ Robert said. 

“ Wouldn’t it be logical if you went in the morning? “ Eric asked. 

“ We’re gonna to stay in a hotel on route. “ Robert replied again.” And I wanted Aaron to celebrate Liv’s birthday. “ 

“ Can’t miss my sisters 17th. “ Aaron smiled softly. 

“ Nearly 18 ay? “ Chas smirked. 

“ Our little mushroom is going to be an adult soon. “ Robert pouted softly. 

“ Little mushroom? “ Liv, Aaron, Chas and Eric said at once looking at Robert was a look. 

“ Yeh. “ 

::::::::: 

After spending 90 minutes in the Woolpack all three of them go back home, and go to bed. Robert and Aaron lay in bed holding each other. 

“ valentines tomorrow. “ Aaron murmured. 

“ hmm. Going to romance the hell out of you I am. “ Robert whispered softly kissing Aaron on the lips. Basically snogging like teenagers. 

“ can’t wait. “ Aaron smiled. 

“ I want you so much. “ Robert begged into his husbands ear, sucking on his neck. 

“ mmmm. “ He moaned. 

“ You look so beautiful today. “ Robert moaned, sucking his husband off. 

Aaron tightened his grip in the blonde locks. “ Mmmm. Nnno I d-didn’t.. “ 

“ you did. You will always look beautiful to me. “ Robert whispered. 

“ Please Rob. “ 

“ What? “ Robert whispered smugly. 

“ I want you. “ 

Robert grinned before turning Aaron onto his front, pushing himself into his husband. 

They kept having sex all night till 2am, Aaron lay there exhausted and Robert grinning like mad.


	7. Chapter 7

“ Morning beautiful, “ Robert whispers against Aaron’s lips, watching him wake up with a soft smile on his face. 

“ Mornin’, “ Aaron replies as he kisses Robert on the lips, he slips his tongue in and turns into a snogging session. Only then does he notice the red rose petals on the bed, and then leading out of the room.  
“ I’ve made ya breakfast considering I need to romance the hell out of you. “ Robert grins happily. 

Aaron’s eyes widen in shock, surprise, love, all in the good way. “ Rob- this is amazing! “ he gasps out. Robert made puffy pancakes shaped in love hearts with syrup dripping off the edges, bright red strawberries and cream, orange juice sitting in a bottle, little chocolates on the side of the tray with two English fry ups. 

Robert grins wider. “ People don’t call me the chef for nothing. “ 

“ Smug git. “ Aaron comments playfully before digging into his breakfast. “Why is there rose petals in here? “ he asks confused. 

“ I said I was going romance you didn’t I? “ Robert tells him excitedly. 

“ Roses aren’t che-“ 

Robert shuts him up with a wet kiss. “ Don’t you worry about that. “ Robert tells him delightedly. 

“ Where’s - “ 

“ I give Liv 30 quid to get out, “ Robert chuckles. 

“ You be spending money like this Rob. “ Aaron disapproves, he says it gently as he takes a bite out of the sausage. 

“ It doesn’t matter okay! It’s fine. Come on eat faster will ya, I have a whole day of things planned for you! “ Robert told him beaming excitedly. 

“ What’s got you so happy ay? “ Aaron asked with a slight smirk.  
Robert laughs for no reason. “ You been on the champagne already have ya? “ Aaron smiles slightly. He kisses Robert full on the lips. 

“ You done now? “ Robert asks after 5 minutes of watching Aaron finish his breakfast. Aaron sighs softly and reluctantly gets up and out of bed. Robert leads him out of their bedroom and they follow the bright red roses to the bathroom. Robert slowly opens the door as he guides Aaron through because Robert placed his hands over his eyes. 

“ Ta da! “ 

Aaron stares in shock. There are candles littering the bathroom, casting a beautiful soft glow, the bathtub is filled up in bubbles with red and pink rose petals. It looks like this very scene should belong in a romantic movie, especially with the soft, calming music playing in the background. 

“ Do you like it? “ Robert beams. 

“ I love it Rob, I - I don’t know what to say. “ Aaron gasps out shocked. His husband, his Robert out done himself this time, he actually made the most simplest thing into this massive romantic gesture. Aaron falls deeper in love with his husband even more. 

Robert smiles, he wraps his arms around Aaron’s middle and deeply kisses him. “ I knew you would like it. “ he tells him excitedly. 

Aaron softly laughs, “ Ways of adding to your ego ay? “ he mocks. 

“ Well, I do have to impress my husband don’t I? “ Robert replies with a beaming smile.  
“ Come on get in, I’ve got some-“ he stops for minute, he has a thinking face on which makes Aaron curious. “ Toys to try out. “ he smirks. 

“ Toys? “ 

“ Sex toys Aaron. “ He points out. 

Aaron frowns a little bit. “ I thought your not keen on them?” 

Robert shrugs his shoulders, he walks over to the cabinet and gets out the bag of sex toys. “ I tolerated them for past relationships, I’m not so fond of ‘em but I want to try these out. “ he smiles, he looks excited. 

How can Aaron say no to his husband, when he looks so happy? 

Aaron smiles cheekily. “ Well then husband, we’ve got some work to do. “ he whispers before softly kicking the bathroom door closed and kissing Robert on the lips. Robert roughly takes off Aaron’s clothes, he plants wet kisses all over Aaron’s body, as well as leaving red marks - hickey marks on his neck and chest. Aaron moans loudly, he’s never seen his husband like this before, but he isn’t complaining. He tugs at Robert’s hair tightly when Robert roughly sucks his painfully hard cock. 

“ Lets get the toys out shall we?” Robert moans horny as he plants one last kiss on Aaron, before getting the toys and both men getting into the warm, bubbled bath. 

:::::::::::: 

“ Oh my - “ Aaron doesn’t finish as he is still panting for air. He lays on his bare, flushed back as Robert smirks beside him, with his husbands arm playing with the brunette, sweaty curls. 

Robert and Aaron kept having sex in the bath for a whole hour. A whole sixty minutes of non -stop shagging. Robert was spectacularly good with the toys on Aaron, and he just kept getting horny after every organism. When they lay in the coldish bath for another ten minutes, they moved onto their bed still panting and still wet ( not just from the water. ) Robert started kissing Aaron’s neck again, liking how Aaron was begging and needing, they had another round of sex. That’s where they are now, both exhausted and breathless from the loads, ( 8 rounds in total, ) of sex. 

Aaron noticed a slight change in Robert. How he would be more adventurous in bed, yes he always was more - but, maybe more dominant somehow. Aaron liked it though, he liked it when his husband became in charge, and Aaron was happy about that. More than happy. 

“ Was that the best sex you had? “ He comments smugly. 

Aaron breathes out a laugh at his husbands smugness.  
“ It was - certainly the most active, rough sex I’ve ever had. “ 

Robert smiles, feels his heart beat a thousand beats per second. “ You liked it though? “ 

Aaron tilts his head to the right to look at his husband, he has a soft expression on his face.  
“ Yes Rob, “ 

Robert smiles and gently kisses Aaron’s shoulder. “ Good. “ he comments. He reaches for his phone lazily and checks the time. “ It’s half 12, you wanna order something in? “ he asks cheerfully. 

Aaron’s eyebrows shoot up in surprised. “ It’s half 12?! We’ve been going at it for 3 hours! “ 

“ Yep. “ 

Aaron shakes his head at his husbands smugness again, they get up or more like Robert sprints out of the bed singing loudly all the way to the bathroom. Aaron and Robert had a shared shower, meaning had sex again. Aaron is pretty sure Robert is trying to kill him with this amount of sex they’re having.. Robert had this massive plan ahead of him. He wanted to go out to this amazing restaurant, 5 star but that was at 19:00. He wanted to do this and that, but he couldn’t settle at all. Robert couldn’t make his mind up, it was like his head was spinning and spinning and he can only let it happen.  
Why I’m I feeling like this? How do I make it stop? He kept asking himself but then it changed to I don’t know what I’m feeling at all. He couldn’t pin point the exact feeling or emotion that’s going through him. 

Aaron moves to go downstairs, Robert follows cheerfully. They sit on the sofa, the Dominos is on its way and Robert gets the beers out of the beer fridge. 

Robert flips back down onto the sofa and swings his legs onto Aaron’s. He starts talking quickly. “ Liv’s birthday is 2 days away, I was thinking of getting this massive chocolate cake with those massive candle sparkler things on the top. She loves chocolate, and who doesn’t not like cake? We buy that, and then I was thinking of getting those arch shape balloons maybe where her room is or in here? Maybe we could have it outside the kitchen!? - “ Robert doesn’t notice how Aaron is nearly looking bored, not because the topic is his sister, but because Robert keeps talking not even catching his breath once. “ - and then have some single balloons around the flat? “He stops talking to take a swig of his beer, he gulps it down and starts onto the second beer. 

“ Don’t ya think that’s a bit much? “ Aaron hesitantly asks.

Robert frowns a bit, he shakes his head and sits up straighter.  
“ No! “ he gasps out happily.  
“ it’s our sisters 18th! We need to celebrate it with load of stuff!” 

“ What If she wants a quite one?” 

Robert laughs. “ Liv is gonna be eightteen, she wouldn’t want an quite birthday. “ he points out.  
“ We could ring all her mates? Do a massive surprise party?! “ 

“ How will we get the contacts for her mates? “ 

Robert shrugs his shoulders.  
“ We - we could somehow get onto Liv’s phone? “ 

Aaron frowns. “ How? Isn’t that invading her privacy? “ 

“ No, we’re only going onto her contacts. Or, we could ask her to invite all her mates around? “ 

Aaron chuckles. “ Last year she wanted her mates around you couldn’t sit down for 5 minutes because you were that worried about them. “ 

They went to this Hotel, somewhere in Leeds, it was meant for both of them to have some alone time. However, since Liv told them about having a partly and taking her school and college mates around, Robert never sat still. He couldn’t concentrate, he kept worrying, he only shut up when Aaron kept kissing him all over. 

Robert sighed happily. “ I was just worried about our stuff being broken. “ he said defensively, when Aaron was about to reply back the front door bell went and he reluctantly got up to answer it. 

When he left he didn’t see how Robert’s leg had been bouncing up and down ever since he sat down. He didn’t notice how Robert was talking too much like when you are overly nervous so you keep talking. Robert wasn’t nervous, it was like he couldn’t do anything to stop it, he felt too happy, If was like he could run the world or run a marathon. Robert’s thoughts were racing, it was like on fast motion and he couldn’t hit on pause. He then felt irritated by this, how everything just seems wrong. 

“ I’ve got the pizza, “ Aaron announced as he walked to the sofa and sat down. He passed Robert’s pizza onto his lap and they began to dug in. 

Robert looks up suddenly when Aaron is in his second slice. “ I was thinking of getting Liv a 40 inch TV. “ 

“ What? They are bloody expensive! “ 

“ But it’s her birthday! She deserves all the stuff she wants!” Robert protests loudly, like a little excited kid at a party but having the parent tell them no. Robert gets his iPhone off the coffee table and unlocks the passcode. He shows his husband the exact TV he wants for Liv. 

He knows TVs can be expensive, but not that amount on the screen. “ Yeh but not a TV that costs a hundred and ninety nine quid! “ 

Robert sighs. “ Aaron it’s fine. “ he tells him with a beaming smile. 

::::::::::::: 

“ What are we doing now then?” Aaron asks curiously, he watches his husband make sandwiches, as well seeing a blanket on the side. 

Looks like a picnic. 

“ We are having a picnic. “ Robert tells him happily without turning his head towards Aaron. He cuts the bacon sandwich in half before wrapping it into foil. 

“ Where? It’s bloody winter. “ Aaron grumbles, walking to his husband and sliding his hands around his his husbands mid -section. 

“ Come on you need to have more spirit! Life is too short! And also it would be dead romantic!” 

“ Yeh it might be, but not when my balls fall off becos of frost bite. “ Aaron grumbles back. 

Robert chuckles. “ You will love it. “ he tells him, “ because one, a proper bacon butty will be there with loads of beer plus one champagne bottle, and your beautiful, doting husband beside you. “ 

“ Well the beer and bacon butty sound good. I don’t know about the other one. “ Aaron replies cheekily, Robert turns around and gently pokes Aaron in the stomach playfully. 

After getting the picnic all set and ready they head out into the car. Robert had told Liv they won’t be in the house, as well as Chas to let them know where they are.

“ Where are we going? “ Aaron asks for the millionth time since they driven down the country roads and now on a motor way. 

“ Somewhere where this road ends. “ Robert tells him with a smile, as he taps his finger on the steering wheel as well as having the music blasting on. 

Aaron sighs. “ are you sure you should be going this fast? “ he comments anxiously. He sees the acceleration go higher to higher, about 95mph for a motor way for about 70mph. 

“ Yes it’s fine Aaron. “ 

Aaron shoots his husband a look, a look that instantly tells you ‘ yeh okay. ‘ Robert never liked to speed in cars, yeh now again but not go 95mph. It’s a little strange how Robert would want to speed now? Especially with the music blasting out, it’s like he’s not caring. Maybe Aaron is just overreacting, maybe he is just worrying over nothing or just over thinking and going into so much depth about something so in trivial. So, he ignores it, he pushes his thoughts in the back of his head and he carries on looking through the window.  
They have been on the motor way for about 58 minutes now, they had one stop at the service station and they’re back on the road. 

“ Rob, put your seatbelt back on will ya. “ Aaron tells his husband. 

“ Why? Nothing’s gonna happen. “ Robert responds back, as he overtakes a few cars. 

Aaron frowns at his remark.  
“ Well, you don’t know that do ya? And I would rather have my husband in the car than splattered a few yards away from the car if something happens. “ Robert chuckles at Aaron’s concerned state. “ oh it’s funny is it? “ Aaron mentions angrily at Robert’s not so bothered attitude. 

“ No. “ he breaths out through a smile. He can’t stop smiling, he can’t stop laughing, he doesn’t know what’s wrong but he can’t control it. 

“ Then why are you not taking this seriously? Why are you not being a safe driver? “ 

“ Yeh I am! Don’t you call me a unsafe driver! “ Robert snaps back harshly. 

“ But you are speeding! - “ 

“ Loads of people speed! “ 

“ Yeh they do, but not on a motor way when the speed limit is 60 or 70! “ 

“ Look I don’t want this to wreck our day alright? can we just not do this. “ Robert asks him with a slight huff at the end of his words. He puts on his seatbelt and carefully gets Aaron’s hand to gently kiss his knuckles.  
“ sorry alright? “ Aaron hums as a reply but doesn’t take away his hand from his husband.  
“ Do you really want to know where we’re going? “ he asks Aaron, thinking that might lighten the little tense atmosphere in the car. 

“ Fine. “ Aaron grumbles out but secretly curious. 

“ The Yorkshire Coast! “ 

“ The Yorkshire Coast? “ Aaron repeats with slight disappointment. 

“ Yeh! What’s wrong with that? “ 

“ Why couldn’t we go to the Dales? Aren’t they nearer? “ 

“ I try to do one thing, one nice romantic thing and all you can do is be fucking ungrateful about it. “ Robert spits out, a sudden rage blasting through him. 

And of course Aaron then feels guilty, he should’ve been more appreciative about this. Robert is driving them somewhere, and made him feel loved. 

“ I’m sorry alright. I didn’t mean to sound nasty. “ 

Robert sighs, the sudden wave of anger fades away. “ It’s fine, I just want this Valentines to be special. “ 

“ And it has. “ Aaron assures his husband with a soft smile. 

They finally made it to the Yorkshire coastline and it is beautiful. They have a romantic picnic, seeing the sunset make gorgeous colours of red, pink and golden yellow. The sky becomes clear, not a single cloud in the sky and it compliments the stars shining brightly against the darkly blue sky. They drive back to to Emmerdale, they decide not to go to the posh restaurant and instead they stay home. Aaron had a soft moment and said to Robert that nobody has ever done such a romantic thing with cooking breakfast and going sight seeing under the stars. It be nothing, it was just simple but it showed to Aaron that he was loved, and felt so loved. 

:::::::::::::: 

The Friday after Valentine’s Day, Robert had an Depressive Episode. He couldn’t concentrate with his work papers, or when he had a meeting he couldn’t focus on what the client was saying. He was more slow with his movements, which made Aaron and Liv little weird as he was alright only yesterday. Robert couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong with him, he didn’t know, he just felt sluggish, tense and irritated whenever he went.  
When he brought the balloons, chocolate cake and the 40 inch television his mind was blank. It was like all he wanted to do was hide away and sleep. He couldn’t think straight, the information he read wasn’t going in at all. He barely remembers what he has even brought, when Aaron asked what’s the matter he just shrugged his shoulders. His husband put it down as tired maybe but he still had that little worried look on his face. 

When it came to nighttime, he had trouble sleeping he left his sleeping husband in bed. He went downstairs and sat at the table feeling empty, worthless or even helpless. 

Who wants me around anyway? I mean, all i do is buy loads of stuff and what? Nobody even wants me around. What I disappointment I am.


	8. Chapter 8

“ Come on Liv! “ Robert bellowed from the stairs tapping his foot against the floor. 

“ Will you stop rushing! “ Liv told him annoyed as she went down the spiral staircase. 

“ We need to go and then explore! “ 

“ I’ve never seen you look this excited Rob. “ Aaron laughed. 

He struggled his shoulders as he made his way over to the beer fridge. Aaron and Liv frowned. 

“ Are you gonna take beers with you? “ Liv questioned confused.

“ Yeh. It’ll be for the ride their. “ he replied back with a smile. He walked over to them with the 6 pack and opened one beer can. 

Aaron took away the opened can from his husbands hand.   
“ Ay your not drinking that if your driving. “ he told him firmly. 

Robert chuckled softly. “ It’ll be fine Aaron don’t worry. “ he smiled widely, gulping down the beer. 

“ You are driving whilst having alcohol! “ Aaron states out angry. 

“ You are always so boring aren’t ya? Life is worth living! Not always thinkin’ of the rules and laws! “ Robert tells him annoyed, he crosses his arms against his chest stares down at him making Aaron feel small. 

“ Rob don’t be stupid come on -“ 

“ Come on Liv, we’re going to be late. “ Robert orders Liv as they walk through the front door. Liv says bye to her brother and puts her bags into the boot. 

“ I’m going to miss you. “ Robert whispers against Aaron’s ear. He kisses Aaron hard on the lips and a moan escapes. 

Robert was just angry at him and now he’s like that never happened? 

“ I’ll you and Liv too. “ Aaron smiles softly. He decides to leave it about the heated discussion in the living room. 

Robert smiles and gives Aaron one last hug and goes into his car. Aaron smiles and waves watching them drive away into the distance till he can’t see them anymore. He walks back into the Mill and sighs as he looks around the living room. It seems so empty without them and it feels big for just one person. He flops down onto the couch and turns on the television, needing to be doing something. 

:::::::::::: 

“ Oh my - this must’ve costed a tun! “ 

Robert smiled hearing his little sisters excited and surprised voice from the massive living room. He walked in and saw the teen in the balcony looking out into the London city. Robert got the highest price for a hotel, you can see the Big Ben and the London eye. 

“ You need the best of the best don’t ya for your art course. “ Robert told her beaming. 

Liv turned around. “ Yeh but Rob you and Aaron are - “ 

“ Liv, “ He tells her firmly. “ it’s alright stop stressing. “ he smiles as Liv hugs him around the waist. 

“ Thank you. “ she whispers. 

“ It’s Alright kiddo. “ 

“ should we go have a look around then? “ 

Liv nods her head and rushes to get her phone and coat. 

:::::::::::::: 

Aaron walks into the new game room and has a wonder around. It has cost loads for the tv, couch all the things you would need. But Robert didn’t seem to care about all that with the cost, even when they were meant to be saving their money. Aaron has to admit it, the room is nice with the blacks and reds, very goth like with bursts of hipster as well. He better start doing over time at the scrapyard. 

:::::::::::::: 

Robert and Liv have been walking around for an hour now. They have been to The National History Museum and spent 2 hours there, taking hundreds of pictures and with Robert spending lots of money on ornaments. Then, took a taxi to the street called Piccadilly, it was stunning. The big white buildings, the massive signs with advertisements, the atmosphere. Liv was truly so chuffed to be here, she has never been to London and now Robert is taking her to all the places she’s never heard of. 

“ Do you want to go The British Museum now? “ Robert asks her, sitting at the cafe drinking his black coffee. 

“ There’s Egyptian mummies, Ancient Greek sculptures, “ He trails off. 

Liv nods her head and smiles.   
“ Yeh Alright then. Will we walk?” 

“ no, it’s too far. We’ll get a taxi.” Robert tells her with a smile. “ You enjoying yourself then? “ 

“ I love this I do. I’m having the best time ever and it’s only 13:00! “ 

The blonde chuckles. “ And we still have lots more to explore. “ 

:::::::::: 

“ How are Robert and Liv then?” Paddy asks his son from the bar. 

“ Good. Liv has been keeping me updated every minute. “ Aaron smiles. “ They’ve been to The National History Museum and now heading to The British Museum. “ he tells him as he sips on his beer. 

“ Why didn’t you go? “ 

“ Liv wanted to spend time with Rob, bonding time. “ 

Paddy nodded his head awkwardly. “ You must be lonely then without ‘em. “ 

“ What gave you that impression? “ he grumbles, frowning. 

“ B-because your always with them. “ the older man stutters. 

Aaron breaks out into a small smile. “ The house does feel too big for one. “ 

“ Well at least you’ve got me and your mum to keep you company. “ 

“ great. “ he says dryly. Paddy nudges him as they both laugh.   
Aaron’s phone starts to ring and he instantly smiles seeing its Robert. Paddy watches and feels this wave of pride for him. 

“ Hi, hows London? “ Aaron asks. 

“ Amazing! We’ve been walking around for hours! Going to shops, museums! It’s bloody stunning! I wish you could’ve come with us! “ 

Aaron chuckles at his husbands electric mood. “ I’m pleased your having a good time then. “ 

“ The best time! “ He hears Liv shout down the phone. 

“ We best be goin’ we need to head back to the hotel. “ Robert tells him. “ Love you bye! “ 

“ bye. “ 

Aaron ends the call and puts the phone onto the wooden surface. He frowns and feels his cheeks go hot when Paddy looks so happy as he stares at him. 

“ what? “ 

“ I’m really proud of you, you know. You having a business, a husband, a sister, a home. You have really done well for yourself Aaron. You should be so proud. “ 

The brunette man wipes away a tear, and feels himself become emotional. He clears his throat. “ T-thanks Pads. “ he says awkwardly. He is so proud of the life he has. 

:::::::::: 

“ Well deserved wine. “ Robert announces, mainly for himself. He sits down on the bed as he sips onto his big glass of red wine. 

“ Was that for free? “ Liv questions from laying on the couch on her iPhone. 

“ yeh. “ Robert replies. “ It’s the expensive type. “ 

“ Does it taste nice? “ 

Robert hums. “ Very nice. “ 

“ Rob? “ 

“ yeh? “ Robert looks at her, noticing her unsure face. 

“ I’m really grateful for this. “ Liv tells him with a soft voice. “ You taking me here, having this beautiful hotel and taking me to all these places. “ 

“ I’ll get whatever you want Liv. I see you as a sister and I just want to make you happy. “ 

“ softie. “ Liv chuckles. 

“ only three days left. We need to decide what else you want to do. “ Robert tells her. “ Is there anymore things you need to do for your art course? “ 

“ Err. “ She pauses. “ Maybe more buildings? Flowers? All those sorts of things. “ 

“ What about the Sky Garden? “ 

“ Is that the massive building with the weird shape? “ Liv asks naively. 

Robert chuckles at Liv’s description. “ Yeh if you say so.” 

“ What! How I’m I supposed to know! “ Liv laughs defending herself with no heat behind her words. 

Robert surrenders jokey. “ jeez calm down. You gettin’ all hormonal on me. “ he laughs and throws back the cushion Liv threw at him. 

::::::::::: 

Robert checks if Liv is asleep in her room and he goes back into his. Robert gets his phone and calls Aaron. 

“ Hello husband. “ he practically purrs down the line. 

“ why you ringin’ at three in the mornin’ for? “ 

“ what!? Aren’t I allowed to miss my husband? And miss you dic-“ 

“ Robert! “ Aaron strikes down the phone. 

“ What! Liv is asleep I checked!” 

Aaron laughs. “ muppet you are.” He tells him fondly. “ Is it your last day tomorrow? “ 

“ Yep. “ Robert pops the ‘p’. “ I’ve gotten you lots of things. “ 

“ Rob... “ 

“ It’s Robert, not Rob. “ He tells him firmly. 

Oh okay. Aaron’s little taken back by the sudden tone. 

“ I only called that I missed ya but I should go and get some sleep anyway. “ He tells him, his voice going back to soft again.   
“ I was thinking we need a break. “ 

“ A break? “ 

“ Yeh. I was thinking we could go to Italy? All three of us! “ 

“ B-but your in London! You are having a holiday! “ Aaron tells him confused. 

“ All I am doing is making yours and Liv’s lives better! And all you can do is moan and fucking whinge about it! “ Robert shouts down the phone. 

“ I’m just saying.. “ 

“ No Aaron you are not just saying. You are telling me what to do again! “ Robert tells him angry. His voice cold and controlled. He ends the call in a huff and goes to bed. 

::::::: 

“ Were you shouting last night?” Liv asks Robert, in the morning. 

He frowns. “ what? “ 

“ I thought I heard you shouting around three in the morning. “ 

Robert makes a turtle face and shakes his head. “ No. I was asleep. “ 

“ oh never mind then. “ 

“ I’m going to get different chocolate cakes I am for everyone. “ Robert tells her with a smile. “ there is a place called Crumbs and Dollies Cupcakes, and another one called The Hummingbird Bakery - Notting Hill. We need to get a taxi ‘cos they’re far away. “ Robert doesn’t make eye contact with her as he gets his wallet and phone. “ They’re apparently a really good Bakery shop though and I thought it be good for your photography pics. “ 

“ I thought we were going to the Sky Garden place? “ Liv asks confused. 

What? Robert doesn’t remember saying that at all. He nods anyway not wanting to let her down. 

“ We can make time for that. “ he tells her softly. “ We need to go now then. “ he adds. 

:::::::::::: 

They go to the two bakery’s and Robert spends £40 pounds in each shop. He has 4 massive boxes full of donuts, cupcakes, cakes, and macaroons. That was only from one shop. Robert gets another 4 boxes full of pastries from Crumbs and Dillies too. They get another taxi to the Sky garden and spend 2 hours there as they sit in the cafe.   
The rest of the day is looking around central London and taking more photos. They go home on the Wednesday. The car full of stuff, clothes, ornaments, pastries and wines/beers. 

::::::::: 

After the 5 days of staying in London and having the first night of staying back at Emmerdale. Robert goes more manic. He is cleaning everything frantically, high to low, side to side basically every angle and corner you can think of. Aaron is worried for his husband, because he is speaking fast, like he is on fast motion. Robert is rushing everywhere, drinks more wine and cans as he cleans everywhere. Robert finally stops cleaning at 5am the following day. But, he starts doing his work, reading, emailing, drinking and writing as he rushes then he is bolting out of the door saying he has a meeting. Robert feels like he’s on top of the world. He can do anything, nothing can stop him and will not stop him. He can’t help it, he doesn’t know what’s wrong with him, all his feelings, emotions and thoughts are racing so fast and he feels like he can’t slow down. So he drinks more and more. 

“ Rob will you slow down for a second. “ Aaron tells him annoyed. 

“ Will you stop controlling me Aaron! “ Robert yells at him, throwing the glass beer bottle across the room. Aaron and Liv stare in shock. “ All I am fucking doing is minding my own business and I have your nagging voice down my fucking ear. “ He yells louder, his voice full of annoyance, anger and hurt. Robert walks closer to his husband making him feel tiny, Liv steps out of the way scared. She has never seen him look so angry before. “ At least I care about this house instead of you two. “ Robert looks at both of them with anger in his eyes. He doesn’t know why he is acting like this, he can’t help it. It is totally out of his control. “ All you two do is play video games, laugh and loll around doing fuck all. And I can fucking sick of it. “ he hisses in Aaron’s face and goes upstairs slams the bedroom door shut. The force rattling the whole house. 

Aaron and Liv look at each other in shock, Robert was so angry it didn’t seem like the Robert they knew.

“ What the hell was that? “ Liv says slowly still in state of shock. 

“ I don’t know Liv. “ Aaron tells her with a upset face. He hates to admit it to himself but Robert scared him. “ Maybe it’s the wine not agreeing with him? He has been drinking a lot. “ 

Liv hums, like she’s thinking. “ He was drinking on the trip a lot.” 

“ Really? Did he ever act like this? “ Aaron asks her worried. 

“ no. He was always just so happy, and cheerful. He would say hello to all the staff in shops, he would buy loads of stuff and then forget what I said to him. “ Liv lists off worried. 

Aaron nods his head. “ Right. “ he says slowly. “ I’ll speak to him. “ 

“ Are you sure? “ 

“ Yeh. “ he smiles at her reassuring. 

Aaron walks up the stairs and gently opens the door to their bedroom. He sees Robert sitting on the bed drinking more beer. Does he have a drinking problem? 

“ Rob.. I’m sorry for.. “ 

Robert smiles at him and hugs him tightly. Aaron just stands there, beyond confused. Robert just has that massive rage only 5 minutes ago and now he is.. happy? Like it never happened? 

“ What you going on about? “ 

Aaron frown deepens. “ you.. you were really angry and - “ 

“ Honestly it’s fine. You have nothing to be sorry for okay?” Robert reassures him with a wide smile. He strokes Aaron’s arms. 

“ But - it - “ 

“ Aaron, “ The blonde lets out lightly. “ It is okay. I’ll apologise to Liv okay? “ he says softly. “ I’ll do it now. “ he adds and rushes downstairs before Aaron can get a word out. 

“ Liv, I’m sorry for what happened. “ Robert tells her honestly. 

She looks at him unsure. “ I have never seen you like that before Rob. “ her voice small. 

He can’t remember at all. He knows it must’ve been bad. 

“ I don’t know what came over me. “ he does sound regretful.   
“ friends again? “ he chuckles. Liv nods her head with a small smile, she hugs him. 

“ Everything okay now? “ Aaron asks hesitantly. 

“ Yes. “ Robert answers. 

“ We’ve made up. “ Liv tells him with a small smile. 

“ Good. “ 

“ Let’s go into the game room and order a new movie to watch! “ Robert jogs into the room as Liv and Aaron share a concerning look.


	9. Chapter 9

Later into the night with Liv soft asleep. Robert is wide awake watching the television still in the game room. Aaron went to bed shattered from lack of sleep. He tried getting Robert to come up hours ago and that was at 22:00. He was still laying in bed waiting for him at 01:00, he can’t sleep knowing Robert is downstairs watching god knows what. Aaron is concerned for his husband because of his sudden outburst in front of Liv and him, and then he was happy and looked like he didn’t just start yelling at them. Robert has been fidgeting all through the movies when they were sitting together. Robert was either playing with his wedding ring, sleeve, bouncing his leg up and down and not fully concentrating on the tv at all. Aaron’s been a little bit fed up with Robert’s behaviour and sudden changes in his husbands moods. How he would shout at him or them, drink loads of big glasses of wine or Whiskey/Vodka. If Aaron thinks rationally, and not worrying if Robert is just tired of him and Liv because he can’t think like that anymore - it’s not healthy. Maybe there is something seriously wrong with Robert? What if Robert really can’t help with how he acts?   
So, that’s why Aaron is Googling Robert’s symptoms. 

‘ What does it mean if your husband is confused? ‘ 

Aaron smiled for a second. The name of husband. He still isn’t totally gotten used to being someone’s husband and is a husband. Aaron thinks he will always get that feelings of warmth and butterfly feeling of calling Robert his husband. 

Aaron mentally shakes himself out of his thoughts and little daydream. He needs to concentrate on finding out what’s wrong with his husband.

‘ What does it mean when your husband is angry? ‘ 

‘ What does it mean your husband is depressed for few days? ‘ 

Aaron sighed heavily when the results came up as ‘ Domestic Violence ‘ and the helpline. He thought ‘ fuck it ‘ and started typing in the whole lot of Robert’s symptoms into Google. 

What he did get was Bipolar.   
Robert might be Bipolar. 

Aaron swallowed heavily and started on his research to get more knowledge about the mental disorder. 

//////////// 

“ Rob? What’s wrong? You were okay yesterday. “ Aaron pleaded with Robert nearly on the verge of tears. Aaron woke up and noticed the off attitude of Robert. How he stayed in bed, looking pale, like all the energy left his body. 

“ I just don’t want to be here. “ Robert responded quietly. He still lay on his side of the bed, with his right side of his face against the pillow. 

Aaron still crunched down holding his husbands hand tightly. He hates it when Robert’s like this and you don’t know how to help him properly. He tried finding information to help Robert when he was like this and none of the websites didn’t give him any proper information or advice.

“ Don’t say things like this Rob, Please!” Aaron choked out. 

“ M’sorry. “ 

Aaron gently kissed his forehead as wiped away the blonde hair away from his forehead. 

“ It’s okay, your going to be okay. “ Aaron whispered against his ear as he hugged him. It stung when Robert didn’t even twitch when Aaron pulled away still looking miles away. 

: 

Robert was like this on the next day. 

: 

And the next to the next. 

: 

On the 5th day, he was okay. He still looked pale, he still had bags under his eyes but he wasn’t depressed anymore. Robert got into his maroon suit and went to a meeting still as arranged even when Aaron told him repeatedly not to go.   
He didn’t listen, he shut Aaron up with a kiss to the lips. 

Liv was sitting downstairs on the sofa and finally let out all of her emotions and feelings to Aaron. She felt all these emotions and can’t ignore or hide them anymore about Robert. 

“ He’s been like this for months! Happy and then depressed! I think there’s something seriously wrong with him. “ Liv nearly shouting at her brother in frustration. She was angry that Aaron keeps brushing it off saying it’s nothing, it’s fine for the first few weeks till it came to 2 full months and Aaron was still not doing it anything. “ Did you even care about your own husband? “ she asked him sounding disgusted, hurt even. 

Liv can remember the time when Robert wouldn’t get out of bed for 2 weeks. When he was saying all these concerning things about how he just wants to disappear and die. How nobody probably won’t even miss him if anything were to happen. No one cares about him, how he misses his mum and wants to be with her.   
Sometimes Liv would sit on the edge of his side of the bed and talk to him, telling him everything about college. She would try to make him positive again but she was so naive about this she didn’t know what to do. Liv would feel terrible about not being able to help Robert, but she would Google ways of helping people like this and she tried but nothing seemed to work.   
When Robert would say or just mention how no one would notice if he disappeared, Liv would tell him how everyone would deeply miss him if he disappeared and he can’t leave any of us behind. It felt like she was talking to a wall, because Robert just looked miles away, he seemed like he was somewhere deep in his mind, his eyes dazed and unfocused.   
It felt like nobody can crawl him back out of the darkness when he was in his low moments. 

Aaron looked at his little sister looking regretful and heartbroken at the same time.   
“ Liv I know something is wrong with him now. I kept staying in denial for few weeks just thinking it was ‘im bein’ happy, content finally. When his moods would change and it come to 2 months of it happening. I knew I was stupid for not doing anything. I think I was just scared? Scared of thinking there was something wrong with him, maybe I just wanted everything to be normal? No more stress maybe? But don’t you dare say I don’t care about my husband! Because I care so much about him! “ Aaron shouted at her his voice cracking. He was hurt that even his own sister would think he didn’t give a toss about Robert. 

Liv looked down at her shoes for a split second guiltily for saying what she said to Aaron. “ I’m sorry. I know you care about him. It just feels like you haven’t done anything about it. “ 

Aaron sighs softly, leaning back against the sofa and fiddling with his wedding ring. “ Sometimes its just not that simple Liv. I would ask him what’s wrong and he would just say nothing or shut me up with a kiss. “ he told her with a sad tone. He sighed quietly. “ I Googled his symptoms a week ago. All these results came up and the one with the most symptoms fit Robert perfectly. “ he told her heavily with sadness in his tone.

“ Which is? “ 

Aaron sighed heavily looking heartbroken. “ He might have Bipolar. “ 

Liv’s eyes widened. “ Bipolar? “ she whispered scared. 

“ He can have high and low moods sometimes or even Psychotic episodes. Meaning, he can have Manic or Depressive episodes where they can always change throughout the day, weeks or even months.” 

Liv looked vulnerable considering she was 17. She has never known someone having Bipolar before and it just makes it feel weird. Robert isn’t weird for having Bipolar, but Liv is unsure how to help him or act around him even because she is so inexperienced about it. 

“ How do we help him? “ Liv asked her voice cracking. She had tears dripping down her face. Isn’t having Bipolar really serious? 

Aaron had his own tears dripping from his eyes as well.   
“ we need to tell him, but on the websites it says that it can anger the person. We need to tell him gently, not make him feel pressured or trapped. “ Aaron told his sister seriously. He would hate it if they were the to upset Robert especially if he is having his depressive episodes. 

Liv nodded slowly, feeling awkward somehow like she just wants to hide in her room. Maybe because she doesn’t know how to cope with this information? “ I just feel helpless. I don’t know what to do to help him. “ she told him quietly. 

Aaron walked around the coffee table and hugged her softly. He knows how she feels. Aaron has been feeling like that for weeks not knowing how to say it, where to say it, when it was a good time to even say it.   
“ We need to be there for him. When he is having the manic episodes we can’t judge him, he doesn’t know what he is saying. “ 

“ Is that another one of his symptoms? “ Liv whispered against her brother’s arm. 

Aaron nodded his head against Liv’s blonde hair. “ He can get confused, when he is in his manic episodes it’s like a heat in the moment and the next day you won’t have any memory of it. “ 

“ I think he had that when we went to London. I asked him to go somewhere and the next day he didn’t have a clue what I was on about. “ Liv told him quietly, now knowing the reason why he was like that. 

Aaron frowned and pulled away from her as he sat on the edge of the coffee table. “ You didn’t tell me. “ 

“ I didn’t think it was worth mentioning. “ Liv answered. 

“ Was he acting anything out of the ordinary? “ 

“ I dunno - maybe really happy? Cheerfully? Spending loads of money, drinking loads of red wine. He was speaking fast, rushing about wanting to do different things, getting all of us different presents. “ Liv listed off emotionless, it now all dawning on her that it was him having Bipolar, was he even happy to be with her? 

“ It must have been his manic episode then. “ Aaron commented sadly. He noticed Liv’s odd expression and he gently nudged her foot to look up at him. “ Ay? What’s the matter? “ he asked concerned. 

“ If he has Bipolar, and he was having his manic episode or whatever was it only the Bipolar making him happy to be with me? “ Liv asked him on the verge of crying. 

“ No, no, no don’t think that Liv!” Aaron shushed her hating his sister thinking Robert wasn’t actually happy to be with her.   
“ The websites can say manic episode can pass and you can have a normal mood. He was happy to be with ya Liv, manic episodes only increase their happiness and excitement more.” 

“ Really? “ she asked quietly. 

Aaron nodded his head slowly.   
“ Yeh. “ 

After a short time later, Liv went to her room wanting some space to process the information. She sat on her bed, with the framed photographs of selfies of herself and Robert smiling into the camera with some funny faces ones. Even if Robert was having his episode in London, it will never change how much fun Liv had, and how she truly felt like her and Robert bonded and become closer than before. She still loves her other brother, even if he does have Bipolar. 

Aaron watched his sister walk away to go upstairs in her room. Aaron walked into the kitchen tiredly. He was getting the tea ready trying to not breakdown into tears. There is this strong emotion going over him and he doesn’t know how to describe it, knowing his husband is Bipolar and doesn’t know how to help him through his episodes is genuinely painful. 

“ Hello! “ Robert greets loudly coming into the living room with a box of food. Aaron smiles weakly at him. “ I’ve got us bright red strawberries! They’re apparently the most seductive fruit in the world?! “ Robert told him beaming from ear to ear. He placed the strawberries onto the counter as another box slid next to it. Robert pushed himself against Aaron and got the biggest, reddish strawberry and brought it to Aaron’s lips. “When you bite into it, it can be so juicy and hard. Just like biting onto a hard cock and getting all of the cum into your mouth but instead you have strawberry juice. “ he told him simply with a happy voice dinking how Aaron nearly choked onto the strawberry when his husband said about biting into a hard cock. That was unusual about Robert, he has never liked strawberries before. Robert propped another strawberry into his husband mouth and smiled. “ Was that nice? Did it feel like you were eating my hard cock instead? swallowing all the juicy cum than the strawberry? “ He whispered with a smirk. 

Aaron felt his cheeks burn red like a girl in front of her crush. 

“ But - you have never been into that sort of thing? Have you? “ 

Robert shrugged his shoulders and bit into a strawberry himself. “ I’m in whatever your into. “ he smirked. Aaron frowned. He has never been into strawberry kinks or whatever it’s called. “ And I really like the idea of eating strawberries pretending it’s hard cocks! “ Robert laughed at his own dirty reference. Aaron noted how Robert didn’t seem all there, like he wasn’t really taking any notice of anything.   
Suddenly out of the bloody blue Robert spun Aaron around and now Robert was sitting on the counter with Aaron standing in between his legs. Robert wrapped his long limbs around his husbands waist and basically trapped him. Robert gasped and got the other box of food out.. was that oysters? The strawberries and the oysters must’ve costed a bomb. “ I got us oysters Aaron! “ Robert excitingly showed the box to Aaron. “ they are apparently very good at increasing the sex cell levels or somethin’! So we can shag even more now! “ he made himself laugh. 

And that’s another thing Aaron has noticed. Robert is always very eager to have sex, yes he has always been like that but somehow he is more obsessed with it. Robert could go for hours having sex without getting tired whilst Aaron is shattered from the third round. Robert would be very fast, intense, carrying on and on even when they have both had their orgasms. It’s like Robert never gets tired, like he is still on the first round of sex. 

Aaron smiles weakly. He remembers one of the symptoms saying that the person acts out of character and must be one of the symptoms. 

“ Yeh can’t wait. “ Aaron tells him with a small smile. He gently kisses Robert’s cheek. 

“ So should I order a takeaway then? “ Robert asks with a slight frown but smile still in place. 

“ Don’t you remember? “ 

“ remember what? “ 

“ You said I’m cooking dinner tonight. “ Aaron told him with concern in lacing his voice. 

Robert made a ‘ oh ‘ shape with his mouth before shrugging his shoulders and smiled happily. He placed a wet kiss to Aaron’s mouth. “ You better getting started then! It’s nearly 18:00! “ he shouted happily as he ran up the stairs into his room. 

Aaron stared in sadness. 

The time was was actually 16:00 and the tea was already in the oven. Robert didn’t notice anything at all.

////////// 

The following day Aaron woke up without his husband beside him. Again. Robert always leaves notes for him to tell him where he is, in this case the travel agents. Aaron could cry. He got up and got dressed to go to the Woolpack to speak to his sister in law about Robert. 

“ Can you tell Vic I want to speak to speak to her now. “ Aaron asked his mum, leaning against the bar. He looked hesitant nearly nervous and it made Chas immediately concerned for her son. 

“ why love? What’s the matter?” She responded instead. A shadow went over her face as her lips curled and her eyes darkened. “ What’s Robert done now? “ she asked sounding annoyed. 

Aaron frowned at his mother always assuming his husband has done something wrong. It irritates him so much because people will always think Robert is bad news won’t they? “ Mum Robert hasn’t done anything. Why do you always assume it’s him? Why never me?” Aaron asked her with annoyance at his mums attitude. 

“ Because love, you are a good person and Robert, yes he has changed but he will always have his flaws. “ Chas said with a pitying look on her face, with a patronising tone to her son. 

“ I can’t believe you just said that! “ Aaron said astonished.   
“ and that means I don’t have any flaws? That means I’m the golden boy and Robert is the evil man then, In your eyes? “ 

Chas looked taken back from the angry, flat tone her son is using to her. Chas’s face softened and she tried to make the situation better. “ Love, all I meant was that you are always upset by something Robert has done and I assumed by you wanting to speak to Vic he has done something again. “ 

Aaron shook his head with disbelief. “ I’m not always upset about Robert, and you assumed again! I was actually going to ask her if she has noticed any worrying signs in Robert lately. I’ll just go round to hers after. I don’t want to see you now. “ he told her angrily. He was about to leave when his mum’s hand is on his arm stopping him mid turn. 

“ Love... “ She said nearly pleading and she looked guilt written. 

Aaron pulled his arm away from her embrace. “ Don’t ever say anything nasty about my husband again. “ Aaron told her practically hisses in her face. Aaron walked out of the pub slamming the door shut. The loud bang echoing in the room leaving Chas left shocked behind the bar. Chas’s face fell only now realising what her son said about Robert. 

‘ worrying signs in Robert lately ‘ 

And now she felt terrible, she had a go thinking Robert did something when really her son needed someone to talk too. 

She thought about the past 2 months, seeing Robert drive recklessly around the roads and bends when coming back or going out of the village. Chas thought back then that it was bizarre behaviour, because Robert is not a dangerous driver especially with his history with car crashes. Now, that she was thinking about it, Robert would spend a good fair amount on alcohol, having big wine glasses of red wine, or Whiskey, or Vodka in the pub or either buying it from David’s. Robert always seemed very happy and cheerful around people, and then suddenly get very low the following day and sometimes become sharp with people. 

Chas hates herself for leaving it and not telling Aaron. 

*** 

Aaron knocked on Victoria’s door waiting for her to answer but only now he felt awkward. What will he say? He hasn’t even thought about coming up how to ask her about the changes in Robert. 

“ Oh Hi, why are you here? “ Victoria asked Aaron surprised with a slight frown on her forehead. Victoria let him anyway sensing Aaron needed a chat. 

Is it about Robert? She wondered in her gut feeling. 

Aaron sat down on the small sofa chair next to the kitchen window. He looked awkward still like he didn’t know how to bring up something. He sighed and began to talk. “ I just wanted to ask you few questions about Robert that’s all. “ he said eventually also intensely. 

“ why? “ Victoria asked confused her frown deepening now feeling concerned about her brother.. 

“ have you noticed anything out of the ordinary? “ Aaron repeated not answering her question. 

Victoria stilled for a moment thinking back till Aaron noted a unreadable expression the woman’s face. “ I noticed something odd about Robert. “ she started off, Aaron looked at her waiting for his sister in law to continue. “ He always seemed very up beat, and had a swagger in his walk. He just was always euphoric about anything. “ 

“ when exactly? “ Aaron pushed for more information, happy that he is getting some information from someone else than just from himself and Liv. 

“ In the past few months. Only few weeks ago he came over here unexpectedly and started talking about baking. “ 

“ Baking? “ When has Robert ever done baking before? Aaron didn’t even know Robert liked to bake. 

“ yeh. I was taken back about it as well because I’ve never known him want to cook cookies or cakes before, only when he was younger. “ Victoria told him with slight confusion in her voice. 

Aaron sat there for a moment digesting the information in his head. “ When was this? I don’t remember him sayin’ anything about it. “ 

“ It was around early or mid January I think? He mentioned it like he really, really wanted to do it. He was saying that it would be so much fun and we can bond more. Then the following day he didn’t have a clue what I was going on about. “ 

One of the symptoms of Manic episodes can be forgetting or getting confused about things. This links up with what Liv told him yesterday, about visiting that garden place in London and having no reconciliation of saying it. 

Victoria then frowned thinking why Aaron is asking her these questions and not actually getting a reply why. “ Why are you asking me questions for anyway? “ 

Aaron sighed knowing he needs to tell her. “ Rob has been acting weird lately, being really optimistic about stuff, buying loads of stuff, going on trips, going to London with Liv and talking about having loads of holidays abroad. Then the next he would be really low, laying in bed all day, saying really depressing things. He could sometimes be angry or irritated, sometimes fidgeting all night or throughout the day and he would always say he can’t concentrate. “ he listed off with concern lacing his voice, hates how he left it and never really questioned it at all. 

He was stupid for it wasn’t he? 

“ And he can talk quickly and sometimes can’t get his words out as well can’t he? “ Victoria agreed with Aaron seeing him nod his head regretfully. 

“ He would be happy about cooking and getting all these really expensive foods for us. “ Aaron told her with a half confused face. “ I mean yesterday he got two boxes of strawberries and oysters! “ Aaron pointed out sounding bizarre about it. 

Victoria frowned. “ Rob has never liked Oysters or even strawberries? “ 

“ I know! But he was eating ‘em like he loved ‘em! “ 

Victoria frowned deepened knowing this isn’t good. Robert’s behaviour is just weird, it doesn’t sound like her brother at all. 

“ The other night I Googled his symptoms and it came up with he might have Bipolar or Bipolar 11. “ 

“ Bipolar 11. “ She repeated slowly. 

Aaron nodded his head understanding her confusion. He was equally confused when he read about the different types of Bipolar’s. “ Bipolar 11 can be when you have symptoms for months or weeks, not having it for years than Bipolar the first. “ 

“ He has Bipolar? “ She let out quietly. 

Aaron nodded his head slowly.   
“ I wished that we didn’t push it away so much knowing something was wrong with ‘im. “ 

“ I think we just didn’t want to think something was serious maybe? “ Victoria mentioned with a sad tone, regretful. 

“ Maybe we did notice but just pushed it back of our heads? Not wanting to question it when everything seems happy and me and Rob are finally content - “ he trailed off with a tired voice. Knowing he should’ve said something sooner. Maybe he was just scared of thinking there was something seriously wrong with Robert and stayed in denial perhaps? 

“ How are we going to help him?” 

“ I’m going to book a doctors appointment for him and gonna go with him to it. “ 

“ And if he doesn’t go? “ 

“ I’ll just say we need to go and then talk to him when we are in there. “ 

Victoria nodded her head slowly that slowly it looked like her head barley moved. A wave of helplessness going over her. 

“ I best be going then, need to call the doctors. “ Aaron trailed off awkwardly. He stood up and slid his hands into his front pockets of his jeans. 

“ Tell me or call me if you need anything. “ 

Aaron smiled weakly at her and left her house heading back to the Mill. Aaron got the house phone and dialled the Doctors number. 

“ Hello, I need to make an appointment for my husband. I think he is showing signs of Bipolar... okay thank you. “   
Aaron cancelled the call and sat heavily on the sofa sighing quietly. 

//////////

“ Alright? “ Robert smiled at Liv, passing her a JD bag. 

Liv frowned but still accepting the bag off him. “ Thank you, but why did you get me this? “ she answered him with a slight smile. 

Robert shrugged his shoulders with a happy smile, his cheeks going light shade of pink. “ I saw them and thought of you, and I wanted to buy you brand clothes so you’ll look cool in front of your mates. “ 

“ Cool? “ Liv cringed lightheartedly. 

“ Yep. “ Robert popped the ‘ p’. 

Liv smiled weakly at him. She Googled Bipolar symptoms last night and one of the symptoms is spending money excessively. 

“ Thank you Rob, but you shouldn’t have, this must’ve costed a load. “ 

“ money doesn’t matter Liv. “ he told he harshly. “ I only wanted to buy you something nice doesn’t mean you have to be ungrateful. “ he told her annoyed and hurt. 

“ Sorry. “ she said quietly. 

Robert’s face softened a minute later. “ Look it’s okay, just enjoy the clothes and shoes yeh? “ he smiled at her and give her a hug. He walked to the kitchen and got out a bottle of wine and poured it into a large wine glass. 

“ Liv do you want one? “ Robert called out to her holding up the filled glass. 

Liv eyes widened shocked. Robert knows about her drinking problem. “ No thanks. “ she replied back and turning back to look at the clothes. Liv remembers the information she read yesterday as well, people with Bipolar sometimes don’t know what they are saying or can forget about things in the past. Surly he’s forgotten then. 

Robert scoffed quietly as he turned around back to the counter and put the wine into the beer fridge. “ Ungrateful. “ he muttered. 

Robert walked up the stairs with his glass of wine and saw Aaron half laying, half sitting in their bed with his phone in his hands. 

“ You didn’t say you were here?” Robert commented. “ Or Liv didn’t tell me. “ he mentioned sounding a little pissed off. 

“ Sorry, I thought you knew? “ Aaron told him gently not wanting to argue with his husband. 

Robert frowned hard and crossed his arms over his chest looking more intimidating as he was a few inches taller than Aaron, he looked more stronger. 

“ How can I know you are already here Aaron? “ Robert pointed out harsh, making Aaron look stupid. 

Aaron remained calm knowing it’s one of his symptoms and not actually Robert. It still made Aaron feel like a idiot though. 

“ Does it really matter? “ Aaron said instead. 

“ Suppose not. “ he grumbled back and went to his wardrobe to get out his Nike joggers and Nike hoodie. “You wanna order a Indian for tea? “ Robert asked him with soft smile looking at him whilst putting the grey hoodie over his head. 

Aaron noticed the sudden change in Robert’s mood. He was just angry minuets ago and now he is soft and happy? He feels bad when he used to be pissed off about his husbands behaviour and moods, knowing now he probably can’t help it or even notice it. 

“ We have loads of food in the fridge and freezer Rob. “ Aaron disagreed. The fridge, freezer and cupboards were full of food. Now Robert would rather have a greasy fast food meal? Robert has always been healthy and wanting to eat healthily, it’s weird to think he would rather have fast foods. 

Robert pouts and jumps onto the bed next to his husband and hugs him. He kisses Aaron’s neck before pulling back. “ But there isn’t anything in there! “ 

“ We do Rob, all of us can have cod fillets and broccoli if you like? “ Aaron suggested knowing that is one of his husbands favourites. 

Robert looked like he was thinking before a moment before smiling again. “ Yeh okay we’ll have that. We can also have the strawberries?! “ he said beaming before going off the bed and jogging down the stairs. 

Aaron sighed quietly again. The signs are more noticeable now since Aaron Googled his symptoms. He just wishes he could’ve done something sooner? 

Aaron gets up from the bed to walk down the stairs seeing his sister looking through new clothes and 3 boxes of new shoes. When did she get those? She hasn’t left the house all day? 

Aaron frowned at Liv. “ When did you get those from? “ he asked confused. 

“ From Ro - “ 

“ I got ‘em! “ Robert shouted cheerfully from the kitchen, sipping on another glass of red wine. Robert’s having more wine? He just had some upstairs, has he forgotten? 

“ That must’ve costed a load. “ Aaron commented worriedly. 

Robert sighs heavily. “ Why’s money so much of a big deal to you too? “ he huffed. “ I got our sister some clothes and shoes for college because I wanted her to stand out. “ he told them heavily, small smile still in place. 

Stand out? 

Sensing Robert becoming irritated Aaron backed down and just nodded. 

“ Right! Let’s get this dinner started then! “ Robert smiled and went into the freezer. Aaron and Liv shared a concerned look because of the visible signs now. 

/////// 

The following day. Aaron finally got Robert into the car and now they were sitting in the Doctors, waiting to be called in. 

“ Is this to be tested? Don’t get me wrong I like using comdoms but it would be so much better if we went without. You know feel each other more - “ 

“ Mr Sugden - Dingle? “ The Doctor calls out and Aaron takes a deep breath and practically drags Robert with him. 

The Doctor tells Aaron privately about Robert and Aaron feels like a weight has gone onto his chest. 

Robert is diagnosed with Bipolar. 

There will be no cure.   
Robert will have Bipolar forever.   
And Aaron wants to cry right there and then. 

The Doctor told Aaron and Robert she will be proscribing mood stabilisers for Robert, Lithium carbonate. He will need to take them for 6 months. The Doctor said they will start officially working in about 2 to 3 weeks, and Robert will still need to take them. 

/////// 

It’s another Depressive episode and at least the Doctor give him advice on how to help Robert.   
It’s so much harder experiencing and watching Robert speak and look like he has given up than actually talking about it. 

“ This is your moment. “ Robert tells him quietly standing by the wardrobe. 

“ My moment? “ He frowns. 

“ To run a mile from Mr Bipolar over here. “ Robert chuckles bitterly and darkly. 

“ I’m not going going to run a mile. I married you in sickness and health. “ Aaron told him softly walking towards him. 

Robert scoffs. “ You are stuck with a proper loony Aaron, Who’s moods change like the bloody weather. “ he tells him quietly but the bitterness and anger is visible through the hollow voice. 

“ You are not a loony Rob, and will never be one. You have me, Liv, Chas, Victoria and everyone else who will help you Rob. You are not alone and will never be alone, you know why? “ 

“ Why? “ Robert whispered fearing a look at his husbands face. 

“ Because you married the worrier who will always be next to you and will never leave you alone. “ Aaron smiled softly when Robert smirked a tiny bit. “ I can help you through your illness okay? I won’t ever leave you. “ he told him with a firm yet soft voice. He held Robert when he burst into tears. 

Later on, Robert fell asleep on their bed and Aaron told Liv the news and she was upset. Aaron told her their that they need to support Robert even when he pushes everyone away. Robert can’t help his moods at all. He can’t switch them off, think of the bright side. You will need to go with the flow till the moods fade away and Robert becomes calmer again. Aaron is following the Doctors advice. 

He sneaked upstairs into their room and saw his husband sleeping peacefully on his side of the bed. Aaron smiled weakly and took off all his clothes and become the bigger spoon, holding his husband protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Understand that readers would think Aaron will be getting fed up with Robert’s moods, but I was also going off personal experiences with people dealing with a person with Bipolar.   
> I’m going to write about how people cope with Rob as they now know he is Bipolar, and how he, and others will go through some bumps in the road with his medication and episodes. 
> 
> // 
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in this, and if Robs medication is incorrect with how long or when they officially start to work.


End file.
